- LoveStory -
by Yayangkun
Summary: Kisah yang menceritakan kehidupan Sakura Haruno sebelum menjadi seorang Ratu yang memimpin dengan bijak. Cerita awal usahanya sebelum memimpi kerajaan.
1. chapter 1

[ LoveStory ]

Genre : Drama. Romance. Action. Adventure. Martial arts weapon. Shoujo. Kingdom.

Pair : SasuSaku.

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Rate : T or M.

[ Sifat Karakter Asli ]

Alur cerita tentang kerajaan nuansa China.

Opening

POV SAKURA HARUNO

Aku bukalah Raja tetapi Ratu. Aku memimpi kerajaan kecilku sangat adil sebisaku dan semampuku, semua pencapaian ini butuh pengorbanan besar dari perasaan, rasa sakit, maupun airmata. Kerajaan kecilku ini aku berinama mirip dengan Namaku. 'Sakura' dulu aku tinggal dipinggiran kerajaan Uchiha yang sangat terkenal dari segi pedagangan juga perang, pendidikan dan kemiskinanya.

Saat usiaku 6 tahun. Aku hanyalah gadis kecil yang lemah ingin makanpun aku harus mencuri menyedihkan bukan? Namun kini aku harus bertempur ingin mempertahankan wilayahku!! Dari kerajaan bodoh Uchiha yang cinta perang itu.

"Sakura!!" Aku menoleh ke arah asal suara yang aku lihat saat ini adalah Naruto Uzumaki yang menjadi sekutu terkuatku dia adalah jendral dari kerajaan Hyuuga. Dulu aku dan dia selalu bermain bersama dan mencuri bersama, kini juga begitu tapi berbeda kami bertarung bersama!!

Traaang!!

Sreeekkk!!

Aku mengayunkan tombak kesemua yang ada dihadapanku. Aku tidak peduli yang dihadapanku ini siapa asalkan mereka dari kerajaan Uchiha berarti mereka harus mati!!

Jauh di depan mataku, aku melihat 10.000 pasukan yang tersisa dari 50.000 pasukan awalnya.

"Sakura!! Mundur kita kalah jumblah!! Pasukan kita tinggal 200!!"

Naruto memaksaku, untuk mundur dari medan perang karena kami kalah jumblah. Aku hanya bisa menarik nafas dan berkata "Kita ada dimedan perang bukan ada disebuah pertandingan jika kalah dan tidak mampu harus menyerah! Naruto apa kau, mau menolongku sampai akhir?"

"Tech tentu saja!!" Naruto menebas semua prajurit Uchiha yang kini ada didekatku. Dia sangat kuat walau kami kalah jumblah dia bisa membantai 20 prajurit sangat mudah.

Aku hanya bisa menyungingkan senyum saat aku melihat Sasuke yang memimpi prajuritnya, dia bukan teman dan bukan sekutu kerajaanku. Dia adalah musuh sekaligus Raja di kerajaan yang menjadi musuhku!!

Heh.. Kenapa aku tidak di ajak berpestaaa!!" Teriakan teman baik yang diikuti ayunan cepat dari sebilah pedang yang terayun sangat cepat menebas prajurit musuh yang mencoba menyerang aku dan Naruto.

"Maaf aku terlambat lagi." Aku dan Naruto hanya bisa memberi senyum untuk Sai Shimura yang selalu saja membuat kejutan saat aku terdesak seperti sekarang.

"Sai, Ratu bodoh ini tidak mau mundur apa perlu kita tarik ya?"

"Memangnya kau, mau di penggal oleh Ratu?"

Trang!!

Trang!!

Kami bertiga bertarung semampu kami hingga akhir yang tertulis sangat menyakitkan. Aku, Naruto dan Sai harus bertekuk lutut dihadapan Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hnn.. Kalian pilih menjadi sekutuku. Atau berakhir ditempat eksekusi!"

Aku dan kedua temaku, hanya bisa berlutut di tengah kepungan prajurit bejirah hitam dan dihadapan Raja yang gila perang ini. Aku pernah mengenalnya dulu saat usia kami berdua masih 16 tahun. Aku mendonggak menatapnya intens. "Kau pikir aku takut dengan ancamanmu?" Aku bertanya pada Sasuke yang langsung memberiku tatapan murka. "Cih!! Bawa kedua laki-laki ini lalu penggal kepala mereka bedua!!"

"Sasuke!!!" Teriaku untuk menyadarkan Raja bodoh ini.

"Hnn..?"

"Jangan penggal temanku"

"Berarti kau mau menjadi sekutuku? Juga menyerahkan kerajaan kecilmu?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku diikuti senyuman menjijikanya. Entah apa yang membuatnya berubah seperti itu? Dulu dia seorang pangeran yang baik sampai-sampai aku mencintainya sampai sekarang. Aku jadi mengingat semua masa laluku dan semua usahaku selama ini.

Next Chapter 01

(Gadis kecil pencuri apel)

Chapter satu ini nyeritain Sakura sebelum jadi Ratu. Flash Back dulu ya..

Maaf kalo Openingnya gaje biar jelas kita buat awal mula dulu!! Ok!!

[ LoveStory ]

Genre : Drama. Romance. Action. Adventure. Martial arts weapon. Shoujo. Kingdom.

Pair : SasuSaku.

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Rate : T or M.

[ Sifat Karakter Asli ]

Alur cerita tentang kerajaan nuansa China.

Chapter 01

[ Gadis kecil pencuri apel ]

POV SAKURA HARUNO

Kupu-kupu sangatlah indah begitu banyak corak warna unik disayapnya. Seperti hari-hari yang telah aku lalui hanya mengamati kupu-kupu yang sedang hinggap di bunga jenis Zennia ada berbagai warna, merah, orange, ungu dan putih yang berada di hutan. "Cantik" aku hanya bisa bergumam dan menikmati corak kupu-kupu.

Aku memetik bunga yang berwarna merah dan membawanya sambil mengamati bunga Zennia yang cantik ini hampir mirip seperti mahkota. "Kenapa banyak kupu-kupu yang menyukaimu?" Aku hanya bisa membatin penuh tanya dibalik senyumku ini.

"Hei, Zennia namaku Sakura Haruno. Usiaku baru 6 tahun salam kenal ya."

"Sakura, kau kenapa suka sekali bicara pada bunga" aku menoleh ke arah kanan. Naruto sedang asik mengigit apel yang entah dia dapat dari mana? "Apel?"

"Kau, mau?" Naruto bertanya padaku.

"Cuma ada satu, aku tidak mau makan sisamu!!"

Kregh..

"Enaaakk.." Naruto menikmati apelnya dan seakan memamerkan bahwa apel itu lezat. "Aku mintaaaa!!" Sai menerjang Naruto dan akhirnya mereka berebut apel sampai berkelahi hanya karena satu apel itu. "Berhenti! Untuk apa kalian berdua bekelahi karena apel bodoh ini?"

Wusshh..

Aku melepar jauh apel yang baru saja aku ambil dari atas rumput. "Bodohh!! Kenapa kau buang!!" Naruto dan Sai membentakku dan menunjuk ke arah wajahku dengan telunjuk mereka.

"Ini karena kalian!! Bertengkar! Itukan hanya apel!!"

"Sial" ucap kesal Naruto.

"Cih!" Sai mendecih.

"Apa kalian marah? Itukan hanya apel?" Naruto dan Sai menatap ke arahku dengan pandangan malas. "Aku mengambilnya susah payah. Kau malah membuangnya" ujar Naruto.

"Tech... Hilang sudah apel yang lezat tadi" gumam Sai.

Mereka berdua terus menyalahkanku, yang paling membuatku kesal adalah Naruto, dia sampai menceramahiku sepanjang jalan setapak dihutan.

"Sudah cukup!! Akukan sudah mintaa maaf!!"

Mereka berdua hanya menghela nafas lalu memaafkanku lagi. Naruto dan Sai adalah temanku yang berharga, kami bertiga tidak memiliki orangtua akibat perperangan di wilayah kerajaan yang kami tinggali. Terkadang aku bingung kenapa orang dewasa suka sekali berperang apa enaknya berperang?

"Naruto, kau tadi dapat apel itu dari mana?"

"Aku ambil saja ditempat jualan apel di pasar kan banyak apel yang lezat" Aku berbalik menatap tajam ke arah si bodoh pirang ini. "Pencurii!! Apel!!"

"Woahh.. Naruto si pencuri apel" Sai langsung mengatai Naruto.

"Apa salahnya mencuri? Akukan lapar dari pada lapar lebih baik mencurikan? Mintapun percuma para pedagang di pasar tidak akan memberikan apelnya secara gratis" ujar Naruto.

Tak..

"Dasar bodo!! Kenapa kau, berpikir begitu? Mencuri tetap saja mencuri jangan membela diri dengan alasan lapar!!" Aku membentak Naruto, setelah aku menjitaknya.

Kriukk..

"Aku lapar" gumam Sai terdengar lesu.

"Aku juga masih lapar" gumam Naruto.

"Kalian ini."

Memang usia mereka berdua lebih tua dariku. Naruto 7 tahun. Sai 8 tahun tapi sikap mereka berdua seperti lebih muda dariku yang masih 6 tahun.

Naruto ingin mencuri lagi di pasar dan Sai ikut dengan Naruto. Padahal aku sudah melarang mereka bedua tetap saja ingin mencuri.

"Diamlah Sakura, aku ini sedang lapar! Sai juga lapar. Apa kau, tidak mau mengerti keadaan kami berdua hah!!"

Aku hanya bisa tertunduk menerima semua kata-kata Naruto yang terus saja memojokanku. "Iya, tapikan mencuri itu tidak baik" ujarku.

Naruto tidak peduli dengan kata-kataku dan kini dia merencanakan sesuatu untuk bisa mencuri apel.

Sai yang tadinya ragu mulai setuju dengan tujuan Naruto. Mau tidak maupun aku ikut dengan rencana Naruto.

Kami bertiga bergegas menuju ke pasar yang terletak dipinggir ibu kota disana sangat ramai bukan hanya penjual apel ada juga penjual ikan dan daging. Kerumunan orang banyak sampai-sampai kami harus menyusup dikerumunan para penduduk yang sedang sibuk berbelanja dan sibuk dengan tujuanlain.

Naruto berhasil mengambil apel yang ada di rak tempat biasanya untuk memajang buah-buah apel itu. Sai mengikuti cara Naruto mengambil apel tinggal meraih apel saat ada kerumunan orang yang sedang membeli apel.

"Mereka berhasil?"

Aku bisa bernafas lega saat melihat mereka berhasil mencuri apel. "Sakura sekarang gilirangmu" ucap Naruto saat didekatku.

"Mm.. Mmm.. Cobalah" ujar Sai.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa" jawabku.

Setelah Naruto mendesaku, akupun memutuskan mengikuti saran Naruto. Mencuri apel dengan cara yang sama walaupun perasaanku tidak enak, bagaimana nanti kalau ketahuan?

"Apa tidak bisa lebih murah?"

"Maaf nyonya, ini sudah harga pas."

Aku menyelinap diantara kerumanan pembeli yang sedang menawar apel. Aku mencoba meraih apel yang paling dekat denganku, lalu aku menyembunyikan apel ini dibalik baju putihku yang sebenarnya sedikit lusuh. 'Aku berhasil juga!'

Aku melangkah terburu kembali ke arah Naruto dan Sai yang kini bersembunyi dan mengintipku. Saat aku, Naruto dan Sai berkumpul ditempat kami bersembunyi. Naruto memamerkan 3 buah apel yang dia curi tadi. "Aku 3 buah.. Hehe.."

"Aku 2" ucap Sai.

"Aku cuma 1"

Naruto dan Sai membelai rambutku diikuti kata-kata pujian dari mereka berdua membuatku tersenyum. Memanglah ini perbuatan yang salah tapi aku berjanji suatu hari nanti aku akan membayar perbuatanku ini.

Kami bertiga memutuskan kembali ke hutan disana ada rumah kecil yang sudah lama tidak ditempati. Kami bertiga sudah tinggal ditempat ini kira-kira 2 minggu setelah kedua orangtua kami bertiga meninggal dunia.

"Tadi seru sekalikan?" Naruto berbaring di tanah yang dialasi anyaman jerami. Hampir semua lantai tanah ini kami beri anyaman jerami agar saat kami duduk tidak akan kotor.

"Jatungku hampir lompat saat mencuri apel" ujar Sai.

"Sakura, bagaimana denganmu?" Naruto terlihat bersemangat menanyaiku.

"Gugup" jawabku.

Hanya gugup?" Naruto dan Sai bertanya serempak dan menatapku penuh tanya.

"Iya, hanya gugup."

"Hebat!!!" Naruto berteriak tiba-tiba.

"Hebat?"

"Sakura kau, hebat hanya gugup, aku dan Naruto saja sebenarnya takut.

"Baiklah besok kita mencuri lagi!! Sakura kau mau ikutkan?!" Naruto tersenyum lebar menunjukkannya padaku.

"Pasti akan seru" gumam Sai.

"Mm.. Mau asalkan sama-sama ya?"

"Iya, kita akan sama-sama.. Benarkan Sai?"

"Mm.. Iya" jawab Sai mengiyakan pertanyaan Naruto.

Pikirku asalkan kami bersama, aku lupakan saja prinsipku untuk tidak mencuri, mungkin ini pilihan yang salah namun kalau tidak begini pasti kami kedepanya akan kelaparan bukan?

Next Chapter 02

[ Janji akan bersama sampai akhir ]

Maaf dikit ya? Biar bisa up aja tiap hari :v

Tar kalau gak sibuk atau pas chapter seru baru panjang


	2. Chapter 2

[ LoveStory ]

Genre : Drama. Romance. Action. Adventure. Martial arts weapon. Shoujo. Kingdom.

Pair : SasuSaku.

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Rate : T or M.

[ Sifat Karakter Asli ]

Alur cerita tentang kerajaan nuansa China.

Chapter 02

[ Janji akan bersama sampai akhir ]

Aku masih mengingat semua yang aku lakukan sampai sekarang, sebuah janji antar sahabat. Terkadang setiap aku mengingat semuanya aku masih belum percaya kalau aku ini adalah seorang Ratu.

"Sakura!!, Sai!!" Aku dan Sai bergegas keluar dari rumah karena mendengar teriakan Naruto. Naruto sangat suka bertualang kedalam hutan padahal aku dan Sai selalu melarangnya untuk masuk kedalam hutan apa lagi sampai ketengah hutan.

"Lihat!! Lihat-lihat ini!! Aku bawa apa!" Aku dan Sai memperhatikan yang Naruto bawa ternyata telur mungkin dia dapatkan dari hutan saat mencari jamur.

"Telurnya banyak sekali" gumam Sai.

"Naruto, kau dapat telur sebanyak itu dari mana?"

"Hehe... Aku dapat dari tengah hutan. Ayo kita rebus!!" Naruto terlihat sangat bersemangat begitu juga dengan Sai yang terlihat tidak sabar untuk merebus telur yang Naruto bawa. Biarpun hanya 5 butir telur bagi kami bertiga itu jumblah yang banyak.

Kami bertiga langsung mengumpulkan ranting kering dan membuat tungku untuk merebus telur yang Naruto dapatkan tadi. Kendi kecil yang berbahan tanah liat sudah berisi air dan sudah diletakan diatas tungku namun yang membuat rumit adalah saat kami menyalakan api dengan batu api yang kami ambil di pasar 3 hari yang lalu.

Tekhh.. Tekh.. Tekh..

"Sial kenapa tidak menyala!! Woi api datanglah!!" Naruto terus mengomel saat mengesek dan membenturkan batu apinya.

"Sabar.. Sabar.." Sai hanya menahan tawa saat melihat Naruto bertingkah kesal sampai mengamuk tidak jelas.

"Mana biar aku saja" Aku mengambil batu api yang Naruto pegang.

Tekh. Tekh.

'Memang membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama tapi harus sabar untuk membuat api' itulah yang dikatakan Ibuku dulu.

Tekh. Tekh..

"Lamaa... Lamaa.. Lapaar.." Naruto dan Sai sampai bosan melihatku membuat api.

"Berhasil" gumamku.

"Waaahhh!! Keren!!" Naruto dan Sai melihat api ditungku begitu juga denganku.

"Telurnya mana?"

"Ular!!" Sai berteriak histeris. Aku dan Naruto panik langsung mengambil kayu memukul 5 ular yang baru saja menetas. Ternyata telur yang Naruto bawa adalah telur ular membuat aku dan Sai kesal lalu menceramahinya habis-habisan.

"Bodoh!! Kenapa kau, bawa telur ular!!"

"Mana aku tau aku kirakan telur ayam hutan" jawab Naruto, sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Telur.. Telur.." Sai bergumam disudut ruangan dekat tempat tidur. Dia terlihat sangat kecewa. Aku dan Naruto lantas menghibur Sai, agar dia tidak larut dalam hal yang sepele. Sai memang lebih dewasa dari segi usia tapi sifatnya terkadang terlalu berlebihan dan manja walau hanya sesekali dia tunjukkan.

Naruto pun memberi ide lebih baik mencari jamur saja untuk menu makan malam nanti. Aku, Naruto dan Sai memutuskan menuju pinggiran hutan yang terdapat banyak jamur dekat pohon karena setahu kami jamur yang berada dekat pohon tidak beracun berbeda dengan yang ada di tanah.

Selama perjalanan menyusuri jalan kecil di hutan, kami bernyanyi asal-asalan. "Jamur-jamur alangkah enaknya di jadikan rebusan, aku makan kalian wahai jamur sampai aku bosan.. Andai ada ayam hutan yang lewat pasti aku tangkap. Lalalala... Ayam hutan!!"

"Hahaha..." Aku dan Sai tertawa setiap mendengar lirik lagu yang Naruto karang sendiri.

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika kami kelak akan terpisah. Aku harap tidak akan pernah.

"Kogh.. Kogh.."

"Ayammm!!" Naruto langsung mengejar ayam yang entah dari mana asalnya.

"Narutooo!! Tunggu!!" Sai mengejar Naruto. Aku mengikuti mereka berdua yang berlari lebih cepat dariku.

Aku berusaha mengejar mereka berdua sampai aku tidak bisa melihat mereka bedua lagi. Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan melihat sekitar hutan. Langkah kaki ini membimbingku agar terus berjalan menyusuri hutan untuk mencari kedua teman baikku yang berharga.

"Naruutoo.. Saii.." Aku ingin berteriak untuk memanggil mereka berdua, namun perasaanku melarang untuk berteriak.

Srkk. Srkk..

Aku melihat ke arah kiri dan kanan. Merasa was-was saat mendengar bunyi aneh dari semak-semak dekat pohon.

"Hikss.."

Kaki ini terasa mulai gemetar, aku tidak tahu kemana arah ku saat ini hanya pepohonan dan semak belukar yang aku lihat juga bunyi semak-semak yang membuat rasa takutku semakin terasa.

"Sakuraa!! Kau dimana!!"

Aku mendengar suara teriakan mereka berdua sangat nyaring seakan bergema.

"Naruto!! Sai!! Aku disini kalian dimana?!!"

Aku mengikuti suara mereka berdua seakan membimbingku menuju arah yang pasti. Semak-semak yang membuatku takut, kini aku lewati seakan rasa takutku hilang karena suara mereka berdua yang terus memanggilku.

"Sai, itu Sakura!"

"Sakura!"

"Hikss.. Hwaa.. Kalian berdua jahat hiks.."

Aku hanya menangis saat melihat mereka berdua yang langsung menghampiriku. Naruto dan Sai meminta maaf karena telah meninggalkanku, sendirian ditengah hutan.

"Sudah jangan menangis. Coba lihat Naruto bawa apa" ucap Sai.

Aku melihat Naruto membawa 3 telur. "Telur ular?"

"Bukan! Ini telur ayam. Tadi saat aku dan Sai mengejar ayam kami sampai kesarangnya nah.. Disana aku dan Sai menemukan telur, sayangnya ayam itu gagal kami berdua tangkap" ujar Naruto.

"Ayam hutan sangat gesit" gumam Sai.

Aku menghapus airmata dan menatap mereka berdua yang terus saja membicarakan ayam hutan yang gagal mereka berdua tangkap.

"Kalian berdua jahat, meninggalkanku sendirian"

"Maaf kami janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi" ujar Sai.

"Kami akan menjagamu selamanya. Kita akan bersama sampai akhir!! Yakan Sai?!"

"Iya kita akan bersama sampai akhir" ujar Sai lagi.

"Janji ya!!"

"Iya janji" jawab Naruto dan Sai.

Kami bertiga kembali ke rumah kecil yang kami tinggali, sesampainya disana kami merebus 3 telur yang Naruto dan Sai dapatkan.

Aku senang bisa mengenal mereka berdua yang aku anggap seperti bagian dari hidupku. Karena kami bertiga selalu bersama semoga, kami akan terus bisa bersama sampai akhir dari hidup kami bertiga.

Sahabat itu susah untuk dicari dan ditemukan berbeda dengan musuh yang selalu ada dimanapun terkadang kita akan lebih percaya musuh dari pada teman yang dekat dengan kita. Aku akan mengingat semua agar aku tetap sadar aku ini dulu adalah apa? Dan siapa?

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 03

[ Rindu ]

Senpai buat cerita pendek lagi maaf ya. Biar bisa pos tiap hari sama lanjut ff yanglain gppkan


	3. Chapter 3

[ LoveStory ]

Genre : Drama. Romance. Action. Adventure. Martial arts weapon. Shoujo. Kingdom.

Pair : SasuSaku.

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Rate : T or M.

[ Sifat Karakter Asli ]

Alur cerita tentang kerajaan nuansa China.

Chapter 03

[ Rindu ]

'Aku sangat menyayangi mereka berdua...'

"Pangeran Uchiha!! Semoga panjang umur!!"

"Wahh keren sekali!!"

"Luar biasa pasti menaklukan kerajaan tetangga lagi."

Setiap disisi jalan penuh dengan penduduk yang memanggil nama pangeran pertama lebih tepatnya, putra mahkota pertama Itachi Uchiha.

Di tengah barisan pasukan berkuda yang menunggangi kuda berwarna hitam, dialah Itachi Uchiha yang kelak memimpi kerajaan ini. Pikirku mungkin akan sama saja tidak akan ada yang berubah.

Kini usiaku sudah menginjak 12 tahun namun kehidupanku, masih sama saja.. Kedua sahabatku kini telah menjadi prajurit kerajaan. Saat aku mendapat surat dari mereka berdua sangat membuatku senang karena kabar mereka berdua sehat.

'Kapan mereka berdua pulang ya?'

Aku mengumpulkan jamur untuk, aku jual dipasar. Walapun harganya sangat murah paling tidak bisa membantu kehidupanku. "Maaf tapi biasanya 3 keping perak?"

"Maaf nona, karena jamur ini sudah mulai tidak diminati lagi harganya pun sudah turun jadi 1 keping perak."

40 jamur hanya dihargai 1 keping perak dan hanya bisa untuk membeli 1 cangkir beras kelas bawah sedangkan beras yang kelas atas untuk pajak kerajaan juga petinggi kerajaan.

Hampir 2 tahun Naruto dan Sai pergi. Aku sangat merindukan mereka berdua, aku tahu jika sudah menjadi seorang prajurit kerajaan susah untuk keluar Istana kadang lebih sering ada ditenda perbatasan kerajaan.

Terkadang aku berpikir 'jika saja aku laki-laki pasti aku akan bersama mereka berdua sekarang.'

Jalan setapak pinggiran hutan ini selalu membuatku ingat kemasa kecilku dulu. Selalu bersenang-senang bersama mereka berdua.

Aku selalu mendoakan kedua sahabatku, semoga mereka berdua selalu sehat dan selalu selamat dimedan perang.

Aku mulai berlari kecil karena melihat seseorang ada didekat rumahku. 'Apa mungkin itu mereka berdua?'

Ternyata tebakanku salah hanya dua prajurit yang tidak aku kenal. Aku mendapat kabar yang membuatku sedih.

"Mereka berdua jatuh ditebing sungai perbatasan kerajaan Uchiha." Salah satu prajurit itu terlihat sedih karena Naruto dan Sai adalah teman mereka berdua.

"Hiks.."

"Sabarlah nona, pasukan yang ada diperbatasan masih mencari mereka berdua. Jika kami menemukan mereka kami akan mengirimimu surat" ujarnya.

"I-iya terima kasih." Aku memberi hormat saat mereka akan pergi. Aku hanya bisa menangis diruangan rumahku yang sepi. Aku masih belum terima semua ini menimpa kedua sahabatku, aku putuskan pergi keperbatasan agar bisa melihat mereka berdua walaupun kabar yang akan menyakitkan akan aku terima paling tidak aku harus melihat makam kedua sahabatku. 'Semoga pikiranku ini salah.'

Aku putuskan untuk keperbatasan, sebuah tekat yang kuat aku mulai bentuk dan membuang semua rasa raguku. Aku menuju Ibu Kota mencari pengirim pasokan makanan menuju perbatasan. Seseorang yang mengirim pasokan makanan meminta 15 keping perak baru, dia mau mengantarku ujarnya.

"Aku hanya punya 10 keping perak apa kau bisa mengantarku. Aku mohon tuan, kau, maukan mengatarku?" Orang itu menghela nafas lalu mengiyakan permintaanku. "Tapi kau, duduk dibelakang apa kau mau? Karena hanya 10 keping perak.."

"Baiklah tidak apa-apa" ucapku.

Aku pun berangkat bersama orang itu menaiki kereta kuda pembawa pasokan makanan. 4 pengawal berkuda ada didepan menjaga jika ada badit ditengah hutan menunju perbatasan nanti.

Aku hanya bisa duduk bersandar sambil memikirkan kedua sahabatku. Semoga mereka berdua bisa ditemukan pikirku.

Banyak pasokan makanan di kereta kuda ini pikirku 'apa satu kereta kuda saja cukup untuk pasokan penjaga perbatasanya? Setahuku jumblah prajuritkan banyak.'

Aku mulai membuka mata dan melihat sekelilingku. Aku mengingat kalau aku menuju perbatasan kerajaan. Kereta kuda yang membawa pasokan makanan berhenti dan aku mulai turun dari gerobak yang tertutup tenda hitam diatasnya.

"Kau, sudah bangun ternyata" ucap sang pemilik kereta kuda, bersama 4 pengawal prajurit. "Kita sudah sampai...?"

"Itu didepan kamp kami" ujar salah satu prajurit Uchiha.

Aku bersama 1 prajurit melapor di penjaga pintu gerbang. "Jadi nona, ini datang mencari temannya?"

"Iya, salah satu pasukan suka rela"

"Suka rela?" batinku.

Tempat yang dipenuhi tenda dan terlihat banyak pasukan dari seusiaku, remaja dan dewasa ada ditempat ini.

"Kenapa dia! Diperbolehkan masuk di kamp perbatasan!!" Seseorang yang terlihat mengerikan langsung membentak prajurit yang bersamaku.

"Maaf Jendral Madara" para prajurit yang didekatku langsung bersujud.

"Ma-maaf tuanku. Aku hanya ingin mencari kedua temanku" ujarku sambil membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Temanmu? Apa mereka seusiamu?"

"Iya, tuanku. Kedua temanku, seusia denganku" jawabku.

"Berarti mereka pasukan suka rela.. Lebih baik kau, pulang pasukan suka rela habis terbantai di tebing sungai 2 hari yang lalu" ujar jendral yang ada dihadapanku terdengar sangat angkuh.

Jendral Madara menyuruhku, pulang dia berkata 'pencarian pasukan yang terjatuh di tebing sungai sudah aku hentikan! Percuma mencari pasukan suka rela.'

Aku pun keluar dari kamp dan meminta bantuan pasukan penjaga untuk mengantarku ke tebing sungai.

"Maaf nona, aku tidak bisa membantumu. Begini saja aku memberimu peta ini untukmu. Lihat tanda silang ini? Disinilah tempat tebing sungai dan yang aku lingkari ini tempat kita sekarang." ujarnya dan aku mengangguk mengerti. "Terima kasih tuanku."

"Apa nona yakin mau pergi?"

"Iya, aku harap bisa menemukan kedua sahabatku" ucapku disambut senyum ramah penjaga gerbang.

Aku mengikuti pentunjuk di peta yang diberikan kepadaku tadi. Banyak tanda yang terlihat di peta seperti pohon besar sampai batu besar juga ada jalan bercabang 2. Aku harus memilih yang sebelah kanan.

"Ini dia jalan bercabang itu" gumamku.

Kwakk... Kwakk...

Aku melihat keatas langit menunjukkan hari mulai sore dan hutan semakin gelap. Aku mulai melangkah maju dan menganggap hutan ini seperti hutan kecil dekat rumahku. Kedua kaki melangkah terburu namun aku belum sampai ditujuanku. Jalan ini sangat sepi sampai rasa meriding membuatku ingin berteriak karena takut tapi aku harus kuat jika aku takut maka aku tidak akan pernah sampai ketujuanku.

Bulan purnama menjadi penerang jalanku, rasa sedih dan air mata terus mengimbangi langkah kedua kakiku.

"Aku yakin kalian berdua akan baik-baik saja karena kita sudah berjanji akan selalu bersama sampai akhir" gumamku, sambil menghapus air mata yang terus saja berlinang.

'Aku sudah berjanji pada mereka berdua tidak akan menangis.'

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 04

(Tanpa tujuan)


	4. Chapter 4

[ LoveStory ]

Genre : Drama. Romance. Action. Adventure. Martial arts weapon. Shoujo. Kingdom.

Pair : SasuSaku.

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Rate : T or M.

[ Sifat Karakter Asli ]

Alur cerita tentang kerajaan nuansa China.

Chapter 04

[ Tanpa tujuan ]

'Berdiri disuatu tempat dan terlihat banyak pintu dihadapanku. Disaat itulah aku menentukan pilihan.'

Sesampainya aku di tebing sungai akupun memilih untuk turun menyusuri sungai. Ada 4 mayat di sungai ini sampai bau menyegat membuatku, mual.

'Kenapa mereka membiarkan para pasukan muda harus bernasib seperti ini?'

Entah sudah berapa jauh aku menyusuri tepi sungai yang cukup banyak batu besar ditengah dan sisi sungai. 'Aku tidak menemukan mereka berdua.'

Sungai terlihat jelas saat bulan purnama meneranginya. Suara gemericik sungai dan suara jangkrik yang aku dengar sebagai penganti suasana hening ditepi sungai.

"Hai!! Pendek berbaliklah!!" Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat melihat sungai. Akupun berbalik arah terlihat 2 orang dewasa yang sedang menatapku tegas.

"Apa yang kau, lakukan ditempat seperti ini?"

"A-aku-."

Aku menghentikan ucapanku, hanya bisa tertunduk saat teman yang disebelah orang yang menanyaiku itu mencabut pedang dari sarungnya.

"Kapten, mungkin si pendek ini mata-mata lebih baik aku bunuh dia, saja."

"Jangan asal bicara dia hanya bocah.. Memangnya ada mata-mata seorang gadis kecil?"

Yang dipanggil kapten kini sedang mendekat ke araku, dia hanya tersenyum.

"Siapa namamu? Kenapa kau, ada ditempat ini?"

"Na-namaku, Sakura. Aku mencari kedua temanku" jawabku.

"Alah.. Si pendek ini lucu sekali, tempai ini jauh dari perkampungan kadang menjadi medan perang memangnya temanmu, tersesat sejauh ini hah?!"

"Diam!"

Bentak sang kapten kepada temannya, yang langsung bungkam.

Mereka berdua memintaku untuk menjelaskan semuanya dan kenapa aku, bisa berada ditempat ini juga apa tujuanku. Aku menjelaskan tujuanku hanya untuk mencari kedua sahabatku, alasanku datang ke tebing sungai mencari mereka berdua yang katanya jatuh ke tebing jurang dekat sungai.

"Jadi begitu ya.. Baiklah aku belum memperkenalkan diri, namaku Sasori dan dia, Deidara maaf kalau mulutnya tidak punya tata krama."

"Alah.. Kapten kenapa bawa-bawa mulut lagi."

Aku hanya diam dan mengangguk mengerti. Kami bertiga memutuskan tidur dekat sungai dengan api unggun sebagai penerang malam.

Selama berbaring aku tidak bisa memejamkan kedua mataku, hanya memikirkan kedua sahabatku. Perasaanku sangat sedih saat tuan Sasori dan Deidara bilang 'mungkin Naruto dan Sai terbawa arus sungai saat air sungai pasang.'

Pagi yang teramat cerah nan indah suasana seperti inilah yang dulu membuatku tersenyum bahagia namun kini tidak ada lagi kebahagian seperti dulu. Aku hanya melamun memperhatikan ikan panggang yang aku pegang sekarang.

"Pendek, kenapa kau melamun makanlah" ucap tuan Deidara setelah menikmati ikan panggangnya.

"Aku, tidak selera makan" jawabku.

"Jangan terlalu larut dalam kesedihanmu. Nikmati hidupmu biarpun penuh luka" ujar tuan Sasori.

"I-iya" jawabku lirih.

"Kapten tujuan kita sekarang kemana?"

"Kita pulang saja dulu, membawa Sakura ke desa. Setelah itu kita lanjutkan tujuan selanjutnya" ujar tuan Sasori.

"Desa?"

"Didekat perbatasan kerajaan Nara ada desa kecil disana sangat damai mungkin kau, bisa tinggal disana" ucap tuan Sasori.

Aku hanya mengeleng menolak sarannya.

"Pendek, kau harus ikuti saran kapten. Jangan menolak saran baik kapten Sasori" ucap tuan Deidara. Aku tetap mengeleng menolak.

Akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan mengajak dalam perjalanan entah kemana?

Aku tidak tahu tujuan mereka berdua sekaligus tujuanku sekarang.

Aku selalu ikut dalam perjalan kedua orang yang selalu aku anggap keluargaku sendiri. Ternyata tuan Sasori dan Deidara adalah perampok dan menjual hasil rampokannya juga membagikan ke desa terdekat tempat tuan Sasori dan Deidara merampok, pasokan makanan untuk prajurit juga keping emas dan perak yang harusnya di kirim sebagai pajak.

Aku selalu mengintip setiap tuan Sasori dan Deidara menjarah kereta kuda yang melintas semua rencana tuan Sasori selalu berhasil belum pernah gagal. Aku ingin sekali ikut namun tuan Sasori melarangku. Padahal aku sudah berlatih sampai 4 tahun. Kini usia sudah 16 tahun belum ada satupun yang aku lakukan untuk mereka berdua.

"Nanti malam mereka akan lewat sini" ujar tuan Sasori.

"Aku tidak yakin kali ini kita akan berhasil kapten" gumam tuan Deidara.

"Kenapa?"

"Soalnya, kali ini hanya ada satu pilihan merampok keping emas yang akan dikirim ke kerajaan Uchiha" ujar tuan Deidara.

"Sayangnya kali ini.. Jendral gila itu mengawal kereta kuda yang membawa keping emas" ujar tuan Sasori.

"Jendral gila? Siapa maksud tuan?"

"Madara" jawab tuan Sasori dan Deidara.

'Madara? Sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan nama itu.'

"Sakura, jika kami berdua gagal atau sampai terbunuh, kau harus pergi meninggalkan hutan ini" ujar tuan Sasori.

"Kapten, jangan bawa-bawa kata terbunuh, kau membuat Sakura sedih.. Lebih cocok pensiun saja" ucap tuan Deidara.

Tuan Sasori dan Deidara membicarakan soal rencana sementara aku, hanya diam dan berpikir tentang kata-kata tuan Sasori tadi. "Aku ikut rencana kali ini" gumamku.

"Aku tidak mengizinkanmu, ikut renaca ini" ucap tuan Sasori.

"Aku dan kapten. Mengajarimu, beladiri memakai senjata untuk melindungi dirimu jika nanti kami pergi sewaktu-waktu" ujar tuan Deidara yang terdengar lirih.

'Aku tidak ingin kehilangan lagi seperti dulu.'

"Tuan Sasori, tuan Deidara. Bagaimana kalau kita menjarah kereta kuda lain?"

Aku membentuk senyum setelahku mengungkapkan yang terlintas dipikiranku.

"Tidak ada pilihanlain. Kita harus menunggu 2 bulan kedepan untuk menjarah keping emas dan perak. Ada pengiriman 2 minggu lagi tapi hanya pengiriman pajak beras" gumam tuan Sasori.

"Kau, doakan saja aku dan kapten berhasil nanti malam" ujar tuan Deidara.

Kami bertiga terus membicarakan masalah rakyat dan tentang kerajaan kata-kata tuan Deidara membuatku terkejut dalam diamku. 'Andai kita bisa membuat kerajaan sendiri pasti semua orang tidak akan kelaparan' kata-kata tuan Deidara sangatlah mustahil namun itu terdengar sangat membahagiakan sebuah kerajaan yang baru dan rakyatnya tidak menderita.

"Sudah mulai malam. Deidara, maaf aku membawamu dalam masalah lagi."

"Alah.. Kapten kita sudah bersumpah tidak akan berhenti kecuali lupa cara bernafas."

Aku hanya diam tertunduk saat mereka berdua pergi untuk melakukan rencana.

'Aku akan melindugi mereka berdua dan siapapun. Aku akan merubah semua walau harus membunuh.'

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 05

(Impianku)


	5. Chapter 5

[ LoveStory ]

Genre : Drama. Romance. Action. Adventure. Martial arts weapon. Shoujo. Kingdom.

Pair : SasuSaku.

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Rate : T or M.

[ Sifat Karakter Asli ]

Alur cerita tentang kerajaan nuansa China.

Chapter 05

[ Impianku ]

'Semua manusia memiliki tujuan. Akupun begitu semua orang juga pasti begitu. Tujuan memerlukan usaha yang sangat keras! Jangan pernah menyerah jika menyerah maka tujuan akan tetap menjadi sebuah tujuan yang tak pasti.'

Tuan Sasori dan Tuan Deidara. Menghadang kereta kuda yang melintas di jalan tanah area hutan. kereta kuda itu dikawal 20 orang prajurit mengenakan baju jirah hitam, para prajurit itu langsung bersiaga menyamakan kuda-kuda mereka.

"Hahaha.. Ada dua orang sampah!! Apa kalian berdua tidak tau siapa yang berada di hadapan kalian sekarang!!" Seorang jendral yang bernama Madara tertawa terbahak dan membentak Tuan Sasori dan Tuan Deidara.

"Alah jelas aku tau kau, itu jendral yang sedang naik kuda liar" jawab Tuan Deidara yang seakan meremehkan.

Tuan Sasori yang berada di sebelah Tuan Deidara, terlihat tenang. "Jendral Madara yang terhormat Maafkan temanku ini karena mulutnya yang tidak memiliki tata krama mohon dimaklumi" ucap Tuan Sasori.

"Hehh" gumam Madara yang masih tenang duduk diatas kuda.

"Kapten, apa aku harus bertata krama kepada musuh!!" Tuan Deidara langsung berlari dan menyerang menebas, satu persatu prajurit yang menyerangnya.

"Sebelum kita berdua mati paling tidak kau harus belajar tata krama!" ujar Tuan Sasori.

Tuan Deidara dan Tuan Sasori saling melindungi dari serangan musuh yang menebas bertubi-tubi tapi masih bisa mereka berdua tepis.

Aku hanya bisa melihat kejadian itu dari balik pohon. Aku hanya bisa menggenggam erat gagang pedang.

Akhirnya aku bisa bernafas lega dan tersenyum melepas genggaman erat ku di gagang pedang yang tadi aku genggam erat.

20 prajurit berjirah hitam kini tersisa 5 orang. Tuan Sasori dan Tuan Deidara sangat mudah mengalahkan para prajurit itu.

"Hahaha!! Ternyata kedua sampah ini benar-benar luar biasa tapi sayang kalian harus mati di tanganku!"

Jendral Madara langsung turun dari kuda hitam miliknya dan mencabut pedang dari sarungnya, dia berlari untuk menyerang Tuan Sasori dan Tuan Deidara.

Traang!!!

Tuan Sasori dan Tuan Deidara terpojok dengan serangan Jendral Madara yang menyerang bertubi-tubi seperti orang gila yang haus akan darah.

"Mana perlawanan kalian berdua!! sampah!! Dan Kau pirang idiot!! Ternyata mulutmu saja yang besar!!" ucap Jendral Madara, sambil menyerang tanpa henti.

Trang!!

"Berisik kau!! Orang gila!!" ucap

Tuan Deidara yang kini sedang beradu pedang dengan Jendral Madara.

Aku keluar dari persembunyian ku dari balik pohon langsung berlari menghampiri Tuan Sasori yang terluka.

"Tuan Sasori!"

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak lari?" Tuan Sasori membentak sambil Memegang perut yang terluka dengan tangan kiri.

"Aku tidak akan lari, aku tidak akan pergi, aku tidak akan meninggalkan kalian berdua" ucapku lirih.

"Deidara!" Suara teriakan Tuan Sasori.

Membuatku hanya bisa diam membeku saat melihat Tuan Deidara tertusuk sebilah pedang milik Jendral Madara.

"Cepat lari.." ucap lirih Tuan Deidara sebelum dipegal oleh Jendral Madara.

"Tidaaak!"

"Brengsek kau Madara!! Akan kubunuh kau Madara!!, Sakura cepat lari dari tempat ini!!"

"Tidaak!! Aku akan tetap disini!"

Plakk..

Aku hanya bisa diam sambil menyentuh pipiku sendiri.

Dada ini serasa sesak dan aku mulai terisak bukan karena sebuah tamparan namun aku harus kehilangan orang yang aku sayangi lagi.

Aku berpaling dan melangkah mulai berlari untuk pergi meninggalkan semuanya.

"Hikss.. Hikss.. Maaf.."

Aku hapus airmataku dengan tangan kiri. Tangan kanan ku masih menggenggam erat sebilah pedang namun aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Aku hanya seseorang yang lemah dan hanya bisa menangis.

Aku terus berlari dan berlari hingga kaki ini terasa berat untuk berlari, aku melepas genggaman ku dan menangis sepuas hatiku.

"Tuan Sasori. Tuan Deidara Maaf aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun aku hanya orang yang lemah. Hikss.. Naruto, Sai. Aku lelah dengan semua ini. Hikss.. Maaf aku menangis lagi padahal aku sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi" gumam ku lirih, sambil tertunduk melihat airmata yang terjatuh ke tanah.

Sekarang aku tidak tau apa guna ku hidup di dunia dan apa tujuan diriku sekarang? Melindungi seseorang yang aku sayang pun aku tidak bisa.

Aku menatap sisi pedang yang berkilau tajam dan aku mulai berpikir 'andai aku bisa lebih kuat.'

"Madara suatu hari nanti aku akan menebas kepalamu" gumamku.

Di dekat api unggun di tengah hutan aku hanya duduk sendiri sambil menatap api unggun.

"Hikss.."

"Bulan purnama terlihat sangat indah. Namun lebih indah wajahmu saat sedang menangis. Wahai gadis bersurai merah muda apa yang membuatmu terisak seperti itu?"

Aku menoleh ke asal suara terlihat sesosok pria yang sedang bersandar di dekat pohon.

"Sa-Sai?!"

"Sai?"

"Sai, ini kau kan?!" Aku berdiri dari dudukku dan mendekat ke arah orang yang aku yakini adalah Sai.

"Gadis manis apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti" ucapnya.

"Sai, apa kau lupa denganku? Aku Sakura Haruno kita dulu sering mencuri bersama di pasar" ucapku, sambil memandangnya.

"Tunggu-tunggu dulu gadis manis apa kau, bilang mencuri? Aku tidak pernah mencuri lagipula namaku bukan Sai, namaku Shin. Aku juga tidak mengenalmu" ujarnya membuatku terdiam.

Ternyata seseorang yang mirip Sai itu bukan Sai. Namanya adalah Shin, dia adalah seorang musafir yang kebetulan melewati hutan ini.

Dia bertanya padaku 'apa yang membuat diriku sedih?'

Aku pun menceritakan semuanya mengapa diriku menjadi sedih seperti ini.

Entah kenapa dengan mudahnya aku menceritakan semuanya siapa diriku dan apa yang aku alami.

Sampai-sampai aku menceritakan tentang Naruto dan Sai. Juga kematian Tuan Sasori dan Tuan Deidara.

"Cerita hidupmu, sangat menyedihkan sekali bukannya aku menghina tapi aku sangat prihatin padamu" ujar Shin saat kami berdua sedang duduk dekat api unggun.

"Jika ada kesempatan. Aku ingin balas dendam kepada Madara" ujarku.

"Kau, ingin membalas dendam kepada jendral yang kau, ceritakan tadi?

Dia itu sangat kuat kedua orang yang mengajarimu beladiri pun bisa dikalahkannya dengan mudah. Dia itu seorang jendral, dia sudah terbiasa membunuh seseorang sedangkan dirimu belum pernah membunuh sekalipun" ujar Shin.

"Ta-tapi Shin, aku ingin membunuhnya. Aku ingin membalaskan dendam ku!!"

Shin menatapku tegas.

"Jadi kau ingin benar-benar membalasnya? Baiklah kalau begitu bunuh aku! Aku ingin tau sampai mana tekatmu" ucap Shin membuatku terkejut.

"Mem-membunuhmu?"

"Jika kau berani membunuhku. Aku yakin kau, pasti bisa membalaskan dendam."

Ucapan Shin membuatku terdiam, tertunduk lemas tak bisa menjawab kata-katanya.

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 06

[Mencoba Menjadi Lebih Kuat]


	6. Chapter 6

[ LoveStory ]

Genre : Drama. Romance. Action. Adventure. Martial arts weapon. Shoujo. Kingdom.

Pair : SasuSaku.

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Rate : T or M.

[ Sifat Karakter Asli ]

Alur cerita tentang kerajaan nuansa China.

Chapter 06

[Mencoba Menjadi Lebih Kuat]

'Diperhatikan dari sisi manapun Shin mirip sekali dengan Sai. Apa cuma perasaanku?'

Semilir angin pagi terasa menyejukan dan kini aku berdiri di hadapan seseorang yang baru aku kenal. Aku menggenggam erat pedang yang terbuat dari kayu dengan tangan kanan, sambil menatap tajam ke arah Shin yang kini sedang menatapku sambil menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik Ayo cepat Serang aku. Sakura" ucap Shin.

Aku mulai melangkah, berlari dan bersiap mengayunkan pedang kayu ke arah leher, rusuk dan perutnya.

Takh! Takh! Takh!

"Sial" gumamku. Saat Shin berhasil menahan semua seranganku.

"Serangan mu lumayan cepat Sakura. Tapi aku masih bisa menahan semua serangan mu. Apa dengan kemampuan seperti ini? Kau ingin membalas dendam?" ucap Shin.

StoryLine

Sepasang onyx hitam menatap tajam. Milik pemuda yang berparas tampan.

"Baginda, ucapan anda itu sangat tidak masuk akal"

Sasuke Uchiha Pangeran kedua, lebih tepatnya putra mahkota kedua menunjukkan sikap tegasnya kepada putra mahkota pertama yang kini telah menjadi seorang raja.

"Walaupun terdengar tidak masuk akal tapi aku, serius dengan ucapanku. Aku hanya mencari calon permaisuri, yang bisa bertarung dimedan perang. Bukan yang hanya bisa duduk manja di singgasana." Itachi Uchiha sang raja menjawab tegas.

Sasuke Uchiha putra mahkota kedua itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

"Jadi karena alasan itu baginda raja selalu mengulur-ulur waktu mencari calo Permaisuri?"

"Jadi seperti itu permaisuri yang baginda raja inginkan?" Itachi dan Sasuke menoleh ke arah asal suara. Sosok seorang wanita, yang kini sedang menunjukkan senyumnya kepada Itachi dan Sasuke.

"I-ibunda?"

"Kenapa kalian sampai terkejut seperti itu? Lanjutkan pembicaraan kalian berdua" ucap Permaisuri sebelumnya, yang bernama Mikoto Uchiha yang sekarang telah menjadi Ibu Suri setelah Raja sebelumnya meninggal karena terkena penyakit yang langka.

Itachi dan Sasuke sedikit canggung, karena ibu mereka berdua ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan.

"Baginda raja dan putra mahkota tidak perlu malu. Ibunda hanya ingin mendengar lanjutan cerita tadi. mengenai calon permaisuri."

"Baik Ibunda" ucap Itachi dan Sasuke.

Mikoto sang ibu suri hanya tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan Itachi, yang menjelaskan bahwa dia hanya ingin Permaisuri yang pandai bertarung.

StoryLine off

Berlatih dan terus berlatih inilah yang aku lakukan, selama perjalanan ku bersama Shin.

Takh!! Takh!

Kami berdua saling beradu pedang kayu. Akhirnya aku bisa mengimbangi gerakan Shin.

"Bagus! Seperti itu lebih cepat lagi!" ucapan Shin, membuatku ingin terus menyerangnya tanpa henti.

"Luapkan semua amarahmu! Anggap saja aku Madara!"

TAKH!!

Pedang kayu milik Shin, patah menjadi dua bagian. Saat aku mengarahkan semua kekuatan dan emosi. Saat kami berdua saling beradu pedang, aku menganggap Shin, benar-benar seorang Madara sampai-sampai aku lupa yang dihadapanku sekarang adalah Shin.

sepoi-sepoi angin di siang hari membuatku sadar dari semuanya. Tanpa terasa sudah hampir seminggu aku berlatih bersama Shin.

"Kau benar-benar luar biasa Sakura. Aku kira butuh berbulan-bulan untuk melatihmu, ternyata hanya dalam seminggu kau sudah bisa mengalahkanku" ucap Shin.

Dia menatapku dengan cara yang aneh sambil menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Ini semua karena bimbingan mu Shin. Kalau bukan dirimu aku tidak akan bisa seperti ini" ujarku.

Aku sedikit terkejut saat dia mendekatkan wajahnya, secara tidak langsung aku mulai sadar jika Shin bersikap aneh.

"Sakura sepertinya aku tidak asing denganmu. Kita seperti sudah saling mengenal sejak lama" ucap Shin.

Saat telapak tangan kanannya membelai rambutku.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama kita berdua seperti tidak asing" jawabku, lalu aku tersenyum padanya.

Mungkin karena Shin mirip dengan Sai. Aku jadi merasa tenang saat ini, setiap Shin di dekatku seakan Sai selalu ada di sekitarku.

"Sakura, ini adalah akhir pertemuan kita. Kita akan berpisah di perbatasan kerajaan Uchiha.

Aku harap kau, bisa menjaga dirimu dengan baik juga berhasil untuk membalas dendammu kepada Madara.

Sakura ingat ini baik-baik saat kau, sedang bertarung jangan pernah meremehkan musuhmu" ujar Shin membuatku merasa sedih.

"Aku sangat membenci perpisahan kenapa harus ada perpisahan di dunia ini. Padahal kita baru saja bertemu dan kini harus berpisah" gumamku.

Sepoi-sepoi angin di tengah padang rumput yang hijau membuatku memejamkan mata, mencoba menenangkan diri.

"kau terlihat sangat cantik Sakura. Tapi sayangnya kau, lebih pendek dari ku" ucap Shin membuatku menahan tawa. Walaupun sedih aku jadi mengingat Tuan Deidara selalu mengejekku pendek dulu saat usiaku masih 12 tahun.

"Apa lelucon ku tadi itu lucu?"

"Lucu sangat lucu sekali aku menyukainya" jawabku saat diriku membuka mata dan menatap Shin.

Aku dan Shin memutuskan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju perbatasan Kerajaan Uchiha. Selama perjalanan kami berdua sama sekali tidak mendapat hambatan apapun.

Sesampainya diperbatasan kami berdua pun berpisah.

Saat memasuki perbatasan, aku seakan mengingat semua yang telah aku lalui.

Ingatanku tentang Naruto dan Sai seakan kembali berputar didalam kepalaku.

Aku menutup wajahku dengan tudung berwarna merah saat ada beberapa pasukan yang melintas.

Seorang jendral yang memimpin pasukan itu menatapku dari atas kuda.

Diapun turun dari kuda lalu menghampiriku, Dia menepuk bahuku dan bertanya

'mana izin surat untuk memasuki perbatasan?'

"Maaf tuan, saya tidak memiliki izin untuk memasuki perbatasan. Saya hanya seorang musafir. Namun saya lahir dan tinggal di Uchiha" ujarku.

"Hnn.. Jadi begitu cepat buka tudungmu, aku ingin melihat wajahmu"ucapnya.

"Maaf tuan, saya menolak."

Tiba-tiba jendral itu membuka tudung merah yang aku pakai.

"Berani sekali kau! Menolak perintah seorang jendral!!"

Ma-maaf tuanku" jawabku, sambil bersujud meminta maaf.

"Untung kau seorang wanita jika kau bukan seorang wanita pasti aku sudah memenggal kepalamu" ucapnya.

"Maafkan kebodohan saya, jendral"

"Hnn.. Pergilah."

"Ba-baik tuanku" jawabku.

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 07

[ IbuKota ]


	7. Chapter 7

[ LoveStory ]

Genre : Drama. Romance. Action. Adventure. Martial arts weapon. Shoujo. Kingdom.

Pair : SasuSaku.

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Rate : M

[ Sifat Karakter Asli ]

Alur cerita tentang kerajaan nuansa China.

Chapter 07

[ IbuKota ]

Harus ku akui semua telah berubah. Rumah yang dulunya aku tempati bersama Naruto dan Sai. Kini telah dipenuhi oleh perumahan penduduk.

Ada perasaan sedih didalam lubuk hatiku karena waktu berjalan begitu cepat dan semuanya seakan hilang dari hidupku.

Jalan Setapak dipinggiran hutan yang dulunya sering aku lalui kini telah menjadi jalan menuju Ibukota.

Dulu tempat ini dipenuhi begitu banyak jenis jamur dan bunga namun semuanya telah berubah. Sedikit demi sedikit masalalu seperti membayangiku saat diriku menyusuri jalan utama yang dulunya hanyalah hutan kecil.

Kini aku tidak tau kemana arah tujuanku yang sudah hilang entah kemana? Yang aku inginkan sekarang hanyalah untuk membalas dendam kepada seorang jendral.

Tanpa kusadari aku melangkah sampai di pasar yang dulunya sering aku datangi.

Aku hanya bisa sedikit tersenyum saat melihat ketiga bocah sedang berusaha mencuri appel berwarna merah yang tersusun rapi di rak yang terbuat dari kayu.

Ketiga bocah itu memanfaatkan kerumunan pembeli seperti cara yang aku, Naruto dan Sai gunakan dulu.

Aku menyusuri jalan yang cukup dipenuhi pejalan kaki, searah dan berlawanan arah denganku.

Aku berpikir sejenak 'bagaimana caraku untuk membalas dendam?' langkah kaki ini terus menyusuri jalan yang tanpa arah, seperti kehidupan dan tujuanku. Balas dendam dan balas dendam, hanya itu yang terlintas dalam batinku ini.

Dugh.

"Maaf tuan" ucapku saat diriku tidak sengaja mengenai bahu seseorang yang tidak aku kenal.

"Hidup!! Jendral Madara!! Semoga panjang umur!!"

Aku menoleh ke arah asal suara, terlihat jelas seseorang yang aku benci, kini sedang menunggang kuda dengan beberapa pengawal dan pasukan setianya.

"Madara" gumamku.

Aku membenarkan tudung jubah merah yang aku pakai, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahku darinya.

Keputusan yang harus aku ambil kali ini adalah untuk membunuhnya dengan tangan ku sendiri.

"Inikan?"

Aku membaca selebaran tertempel di tembok rumah. Tertulis sangat jelas 'pendaftaran pelayan kerajaan.'

Aku bergegas pergi untuk menuju tempat pendaftaran itu di jatungkota kerajaan Uchiha.

"Apa benar aku bisa mendaftar?" tanyaku kepada seseorang yang mengurus pendaftaran bagi yang memang ingin menjadi pelayan kerajaan.

"Jika nona mau mendaftar itu mudah, tapi harus membayar uang pendaftarnya dulu" ucapnya.

"Berapa?" tanyaku.

"2 keping emas" jawabnya.

"Hah?! Mahal sekali" gumamku.

"Mau bagaimana lagi nona.

Ini adalah suatu yang langka dan hanya ada 10 tahun sekali.

Jika nona tidak mampu membayar uang pendaftaran, masih ada oranglain yang ingin mendaftar.

Kurang 2 orang lagi pendaftaran ini akan ditutup" ujarnya.

"Ini 2 keping emas nya" ucapku, saat memberi 2 keping emas untuk si pemeras itu, menurutku.

Ternyata yang mendaftar cukup banyak, kira-kira 20 orang atau mungkin lebih.

Kerajaan memanglah sangat luas, apa lagi kerajaan yang sangat indah ini. Uchiha kerajaan terluas di daratan Konoha ini.

Sesampainya aku dan kerumunan wanita yang mendaftar ingin menjadi pelayan.

Kami pun dituntun agar mengikuti beberapa macam tes. 'Aku pikir akan berjalan mudah' setelah tes selesai tujuan kami semua adalah tempat tinggal bagi para pelayan.

'Untunglah aku bisa lolos walaupun dengan nilai terendah'

"Namamu siapa? Apa aku boleh tau?" tanya seorang perempuan yang mungkin seusiaku.

"Namaku Sakura. Lengkapnya Sakura Haruno." ucapku.

Mungkin aku harus belajar untuk tegas kali ini walaupun hanya dalam berbicara.

"Namaku Tenten, yah cuma itu yang aku tau." ucapnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Begini, aku tidak memiliki marga karena dulu aku hidup dipati asuhan" ucapnya lagi.

"Jadi begitu ya" gumamku.

Tenten dia adalah teman sekamarku. Semoga saja aku bisa mendapatkan teman ditempat ini.

Setelah pelatihan yang menyibukan bahkan sampai membuat diriku ini kelelahan, tanpa terasa sore pun menuju malam.

Semua diharuskan agar cepat beristirahan karena besok pagi pelatihan akan dimulai lagi.

Ternyata sebagai pelayan sangat berat juga lebih mudah berlatih pedang atau berburu rusa ditengah hutan dari pada harus mencuci dan memasak juga membersihkan hampir seluruh halaman tempat kami semua tinggal.

Mereka menyebutnya tempat ini adalah asrama pendidikan pelayan.

"Sakura?"

Aku menoleh ke arah kiri, Tenten masih terjaga begitu juga denganku.

"Tujuanmu menjadi pelayan apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku memiliki tujuan yang besar" jawabku.

"Wah, tujuan apa itu?"

"Rahasia, kau tidak boleh tau."

Dia terlihat kesal dan masih saja bertanya, penasaran dengan apa tujuanku yang aku rahasiakan darinya. 'Mana mungkin aku akan bilang tujuanku ingin membunuh jendral Madara kan?'

Pagi-pagi buta kami harus bersiap untuk semua kesibukan yang menanti. Tenten dan aku, kini berada di dapur kerajaan membantu juru masak yang ada di Istana kerajaan.

"Hey, kau cepat cuci ini semua!" ucap juru masak.

"Baik nona" jawabku.

"Sakura, aku akan membantumu" ucap Tenten.

"Aku jadi merepotkanmu" ucapku.

"Hehe.. Jangan bicara seperti itu kitakan teman."

"Benar juga kitakan teman" gumamku.

Aku mulai menikmati pekerjaan yang aku lakukan sekarang. Biarpun hanyalah sebagai pelayan istana kerajaan.

'Aku harus menunggu jalanku untuk balas dendam.'

"Sakura! Kenapa kau melamun? Ayo cepat sini, kita akan mendapat hukuman jika terlambat" ucap Tenten.

"Ah, iya.."

Saat malam hari, aku diam-diam keluar dari asrama.

Pergi untuk melihat suasa istana yang penuh dengan penjaga tapi aku bisa mengelabuhi mereka semua dengan mudah, karena aku sudah menyiapkan diriku untuk apapun yang akan terjadi padaku.

"Malam yang indah.

Bulan pun terlihat sangat cantik"

Aku hanya bisa bersembunyi dibalik tembok, saat aku mengintip, mencoba melihat siapa yang berkata puisi singkat itu?

"Heeh.. Ternyata hanya penjaga saja" gumamku.

"Kau seperti musafir saja"

"Hahaha... Walau aku bukan musafir paling tidak bisa membuat puisi pendek yang indah"

Aku perlahan pergi dari tempat itu dengan hati-hati dan menjaga tiap langkahku.

Untung malam ini bulan purnama yang sebagai penambah penerang langkahku.

"Aku harus cepat kembali.

Sial penjagaan menuju taman istana dijaga sangat ketat" gumamku, saat aku melangkah pergi.

Sesampainya aku di kamarku, Tenten masih tertidur pulas membuatku bisa bernafas lega. Aku mulai memejamkan mata dan bersiap untuk kesibukan yang akan menunggu saat pagi hari nanti.

'Semoga besok malam, aku bisa memasuki taman yang dikatakan indah oleh Tenten'

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 08

[ Pilihan ]


	8. Chapter 8

[ LoveStory ]

Genre :

Drama.

Romance.

Action.

Adventure.

Martial arts weapon.

Shoujo.

Kingdom.

Pair : SasuSaku.

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Rate : M

Alur cerita tentang kerajaan nuansa China.

Chapter 08

[ Pilihan ]

StoryLine

Itachi menatap lurus kedepan, dalam benaknya dia masih merasa ada yang ganjil dalam istananya.

Setiap malam Itachi mengendap-endap keluar istana, hanya untuk memastikan keadaan rakyatnya yang sangat memperhatinkan. Semua para kasim dan politis Istana pasti berkata: 'semua baik-baik saja dan rakyat sangat berkecukupan.'

Namun Itachi melihat kebalikan dari semuanya, hanyalah ada kekurangan bagi rakyatnya dan kemiskinan yang terlihat jelas oleh sepasang mata onyx hitam milik Itachi.

"Sudah aku duga" gumam Itachi.

Melompati tiap atap jerami dan genteng rumah bata. Itachi yang dulunya adalah seorang jendral yang ditakuti masih bisa bergerak lincah walaupun kini dia sudah menjadi seorang raja yang hanya duduk bersantai disinggah sana selayaknya boneka kerajaan.

Bulan purnama menerangi kota tradisional itu dengan tatanan klasik yang membuat suasanan malam itu terasa sangat hening. Udara dingin begitu menusuk lembut, rasa ngilu sesaat membuat tubuh seakan sempat mengigil kedinginan.

Sreeek.

Suara pintu geser itu membuat seseorang yang duduk dekat meja, langsung menoleh ke arah pintu. Sepasang mata menatap tajam ke arah seseorang yang baru saja mengeser pintu itu.

"Baginda Raja?"

"Iya, paman ini aku."

Ruangan kamar itu terlihat gelap, penerangnya hanya satu lilin kecil diatas meja.

Itachi menurunkan kain berwana hitam yang dia kenakan untuk menutupi paras tampannya.

"Kau, masih suka menyelinap seperti dulu."

"Ini kebiasaan yang aku suka paman,"

"Paman, kenapa kau masih saja melakukan menyepi anehmu ini?" ucap Itachi.

"Hanya dengan begini aku bisa tenang" jawab seseorang yang ada didepan Itachi, kini sedang melihat lilin.

Mereka duduk berhadapan dibatasi dengan meja, diterangi cahaya dari lilin yang menyala seakan menari-nari karena hembusan angin yang sangat pelan.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa para petinggi dan kasim istana harus berdusta padaku" gumam Itachi.

"Mereka hanya ingin mencari kekayaan. Aku sarankan agar baginda pura-pura tidak tau."

Itachi mulai memejamkan mata dan menghirup nafas perlahan. Seseorang yang Itachi sebut paman, dia hanya tersenyum tipis dengan pandangan yang tajam.

"Karena alasan inilah aku tidak ingin ikut campur lebih banyak" ucap seseorang itu.

"Paman selalu mengatakan hal yang sama. Bagaimana dengan dia?" tanya Itachi.

"Oh, dia. Kabarnya baik-baik saja, apa kau mulai tertarik dengan murid ku?"

"Aku lumayan tertarik, tidak disangka dulunya dia hanya pasukan suka rela dan kini menjadi seorang jendral di istana Hyuuga." jawab Itachi.

"Dia sangat berpotensi sebagai petarung sejati dimedan perang" ujar seseorang yang mulai menyalakan tiap lilin diruangan itu. Surai berwarna putih itu terlihat sangat kusut tidak terawat dengan baik.

"Aku akan mengalahkannya dan merebut kerajaan Hyuuga" gumam Itachi.

"Berarti kau ingin mencari masalah baru."

"Haha.. Aku hanya bercanda paman" ujar Itachi.

StoryLine End.

Pagi ini teramat cerah suasana istana selalu saja membuatku terpukau dengan keindahannya. Aku mulai menikmati semua ini dan semua ini telah membuatku sangat bahagia.

"Sakura?!"

Aku melihat ke arah teman baik yang baru beberapa hari aku kenal. Aku dan dia, berkerja sebagai pelayan istana dipenuhi dengan jadwal pekerjaan yang padat sebagai pelayan.

"Ada apa? Kau kelihata panik sekali?"

"Ikut aku sebentar ini penting!"

"Penting?"

Aku mengikutinya saat dia mengajakku ketempat yang belum pernah aku datangi.

Kami mengendap-endap menuju tempat latihan yang terletak di belakang taman istana.

"Kenapa kita kesini Tenten?"

"Stt.. Sudah diam ikuti saja aku" ucapnya.

Ternyata Tenten mengajakku melihat seseorang sedang berlatih memanah, aku seperti pernah melihat seseorang itu tapi dimana ya?

"Pangeran Sasuke Uchiha tampan sekali" gumamnya.

"Emm? Tampan?"

Kenapa kau seperti itu Sakura? Coba lihat putra mahkota kedua itu tampan bukan?" tanya Tenten, dengan tatap yang terlihat serius ke arahku.

"Iya, mungkin" jawabku.

"Dasar aneh, tetap saja sama semua dibilang iya mungkin, lumayan.

Kelihatannya begitu" gumamnya.

"Eh? Kenapa kau marah?"

"Aku tidak marah. Cuma heran saja denganmu Sakura. Semua kau bilang biasa saja dan coba nilai ulang lagi tentang Pangeran kita itu!"

Aku melihat ke arah Pangeran yang Tenten tunjuk dengan tegas.

"Hampir mirip dengan Sensei" ujarku.

"Sensei?"

"Iya" jawabku.

"Maksudmu guru yang kau ceritakan semalam itu?"

"Iya, eemm.. Menurut pengamatanku hampir mirip hanya saja Sensei lebih putih" ujarku.

"Kenapa kalian berdua berada disini?"

Kami bedua menoleh kebelakang seketika dan sosok yang terlihat sangat mencolok membuat kami langsung menunjukkan rasa hormat dan maaf kami.

"Maaf baginda raja" ucap lirih Tenten.

"Ini kedua kalinya aku mempergokimu mengintip adikku latihan dan sekarang kau membawa temanmu" ucapnya.

"Baginda raja maaf kan teman saya ini karena saya yang mengajak dia kemari" ujar Tenten.

"Kalian berdua ikut denganku" ujar baginda raja.

Aku dan Tenten mengikuti baginda raja yang sedang menuju taman istana, saat balai taman yang telah ada berbagai suguhan di atas meja yang terbuat dari bahan batu yang dihiasi berbagai permata yang tertempel di bagian tiap sisi meja itu.

'Luar biasa bagaimana caranya membuat meja seperti itu?'

"Aku akan memberi kalian berdua hukuman" ucap baginda raja, setelah menyeruput teh yang masih terlihat hangat.

"Hu-hukuman?" gumam Tenten, yang terlihat ketakutan saat mendengar kata-kata itu.

Sang baginda raja melihat ke arah kami dengan tatapan tegasnya.

"Hukuman cambuk 100 kali" ucap tenang baginda.

"Maaf baginda raja. Anda terlalu berlebihan, temanku dan aku hanya melihat pangeran berlatih memanah. Memang benar tindakan kami ini salah tapi hukuman itu terlalu berlebihan" ujarku, membalas tatapannya.

"Sa-Sakura kenapa kau bicara seperti itu kepada baginda raja. Baginda maafkan kebodohan temanku ini" ucap Tenten, saat dia bersujud meminta maaf.

"Siapa namamu? Kau, lancang sekali bicara pada rajamu.."

"Namaku Sakura Haruno. Maaf jika hamba ini lancang, karena baginda yang memulai semua ini.

Wajar jika hamba jadi lancang seperti ini!"

"Aku memaafkanmu. Pergilah dan buatmu pelayanku yang lancang kau diam disini."

Beberapa pengawal membawa Tenten untuk meninggalkan tempat ini. Sementara aku berhadapan dengan raja yang sudah aku kenal saat dia menjadi jendral dulu.

"Aku suka dengan warna rambutmu ini" ujarnya.

Taph.

Aku menahan tangan kanannya dengan tangan kiri, sambil menatap tegas ke arah mata hitamnya itu.

"Walaupun anda seorang raja. Maaf tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhku kecuali diriku sendiri" ucapku.

"Kau sombong sekali" gumamnya.

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 09

[ Pertanyaan sang bijak ]


	9. Chapter 9

[ LoveStory ]

#Drama

#Romance

#Action

#Adventure

#Martial arts weapon

#Shoujo

#Kingdom

Pair : SasuSaku.

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Rate : M

Alur cerita tentang kerajaan nuansa China.

Chapter 09

[ Pertanyaan sang bijak ]

StoryLine

Tidak jauh dari kerajaan Uchiha. Sebelah barat melewati perbatasan ada kerajaan yang selalu damai dan tidak kalah jauh dengan kerajaan Uchiha.

Hiashi sang raja dari kerajaan Hyuuga. Dia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu, saat sedang menikmati teh hijau di taman belakang istana.

"Undangan ya.." gumam Hiashi, setelah menyeruput teh.

"Iya baginda, undangan itu untuk kerja sama antar kerajaan, ini juga permintaan khusus dari Itachi Uchiha,"

Hiashi menatap lurus kedepan, menikmati pemandangan taman yang indah bertabur berbagai tanaman bunga matahari dan lavender.

"Putri ku benar-benar menyukai bunga matahari sejak dia datang," kata batin Hiashi.

"Neji, siapkan semuanya kita berangkat nanti malam." ujar Hiashi.

"Baik saya akan siapkan semuannya." balas Neji tegas.

"Yosh!, aku sudah siap! Cepat kalian serang aku!"

Seorang remaja sedang berlatih dengan 20 pria yang kini sedang membentuk formasi mengepungnya.

"Menma-sama benar-benar bersemangat hari ini" gumam salah satu orang yang kini sedang bersiap menyerangnya.

Taph.

Taph.

Taph.

Taph.

Satu melawan dua puluh orang, sangat terlihat tidak seimbang apalagi dengan pertarungan seni beladiri tangan kosong.

Namun yang terlihat tidak benar karena yang terjadi malah sebaliknya satu orang mengalahkan dua puluh orang dengan cepat.

"Hosh... Hosh.. Kalian sampai membuatku kewalahan hebat juga."

Kedua puluh orang itu hanya duduk bersilah dengan kedua tangan ke arah belakang sambil mengatur nafas.

"Hosh.. Kami kalah telak

Menma-sama, benar-benar luar biasa kuat" ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Hehe... Kalian selalu saja banyak memuji.

Aku hanya lumayan kuat saja, mungkin ini efek kebanyakan latihan" balas yang dipanggil Menma.

"Dasar maniak berkelahi, semakin hari si kepala duren itu, makin hebat ya Onee-chan?"

"Hmm, dia sangat kuat berbeda dengan dulu. Benar kata baginda, kalau dia akan menjadi seorang yang hebat,"

"Heeh.. Nee-chan selalu malu-malu kalau membicarakannya."

"Tidak, biasa saja"

Hinata dan Hanabi adalah putri dari kerajaan Hyuuga. Mereka berdua sedang melihat remaja yang sedang berlatih tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua berdiri ditemani beberapa pelayannya.

"Hoi!! Kepala duren kemarilah!" teriak Hanabi asal ceplas-ceplos.

"Ke-kenapa kau panggil dia, da-dasar bo-bodoh!" ucap Hinata yang langsung menjadi gugup.

"Hehe... Jadi gugup..."

Menma yang merasa dipanggil langsung mendatangi mereka bedua setelah meminta para orang yang menjadi teman latihan sekaligus prajuritnya itu untuk meninggalkan tepat latihan.

"Yosh!, aku datang!"

"Dasar tidak punya sopan" gumam Hanabi.

Mereka bertiga terlihat sedang membicara sesuatu, dalam pembicaraan hanya Hanabi yang lebih terlihat akhrab dengan Menma.

"Pasar?"

"Iya, pasar. Aku ingin jalan-jalan, karena mati bosan didalam istana" ujar Hanabi.

"Aku malas mengawal" balas Menma.

"Haaah! Malas kau bilang!"

"Bu-bukan malas tepatnya takut.."

"Takut?"

"Sudah Hanabi, lebih baik tidak jadi saja" ujar Hinata.

"Tapi Nee-chan juga ingin jalan-jalan kan?"

"Iya tapi.."

"Yosh!, kalau begitu aku akan mengawal kalau Hinata ingin jalan-jalan!" ucap tegas Menma.

"Haah! Kau berubah pikiran tiba-tiba?"

"Ya, kalau Hinata yang ingin jalan-jalan aku pasti akan mengawal dan melupakan rasa takutku pada ceramah panjang Neji..." ujar Menma.

"Heh, dasar penakut diceramahi dasar kepala duren" ucap Hanabi.

Hinata hanya tersenyum sambil melihat dan mendengarkan perdebatan Hanabi dan Menma yang sebenarnya adalah Naruto.

Naruto kehilangan ingatannya saat kejadian pertarungan segit diperbatasan kerajaan Uchiha. Dia bersama Sai dan prajurit suka rela lainnya saat itu digaris depan usia mereka berdua baru 12 tahun.

Formasi Uchiha sangat kejam dengan prajurit muda sebagai tamengnya.

Naruto ditemukan oleh Jiraya di tebing jurang dekat sungai.

Dia kehilangan ingatan tentang asal usulnya.

Jiraya pun yang sebenarnya tahu bahwa Naruto adalah prajurit dari Uchiha, memilih untuk membawa Naruto ke kerajaan Hyuuga yang memang terkenal lebih memilih damai dan hanya bertempur jika sudah tidak bisa dihindari lagi.

Flash Back Story

"Apa kau tidak suka dengan nama itu?"

"Bukan begitu tapi nama itu terdengar aneh, Menma nama yang aneh."

Jiraya dan Naruto duduk didekat api unggun, mereka berdua ada di hutan menuju kerajaan Hyuuga.

Jiraya memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan bertanya banyak hal kepada Naruto.

"Apa pundakmu masih sakit?"

"Sudah lebih baik, mungkin akan cepat sembuh" balas Naruto.

"Kau terlihat sedih"

Jiraya tidak henti-hentinya memperhatikan Naruto yang kelihatan sedang murung sambil melihat api unggun.

Suasana hutan begitu gelap hanya cahaya api unggunlah yang menjadi objek utama mereka berdua.

"Aku lupa semuanya.." gumam Naruto.

"Ingatan mu akan pulih dengan berjalannya waktu" ujar Jiraya.

"Apa benar begitu" jawab Naruto dengan gumaman.

"Hey, bocah lebih baik kau kumpulkan semangatmu dan lupakan masalalumu itu, nanti juga akan kembali" ucap santai Jiraya.

"Bicara sih mudah, kau tidak merasakan yang aku alami kakek tua" ucap Naruto.

Pagi harinya mereka berdua melanjutkan tujuan menunju kerajaan Hyuuga. Naruto terus mencoba mengingat semuanya namun sia-sia, hanya rasa sakit kepala lah yang dia dapatkan.

Jiraya yang memang sangat dekat dengan Hiashi sang baginda raja, memberikan izin untuknya melatih Naruto juga menjadikannya prajurit di kerajaan itu.

"Bocah itu seperti kehilangan semangat hidupnya" ujar Hiashi.

"Nanti juga akan bersemangat lagi" sahut Jiraya.

Di taman bunga lavender, Hinata dan Hanabi sedang bermain. Sementara Naruto hanya duduk diam melihat kedua bocah kecil itu sedang bermain bersama.

"Jadi mereka adalah putri istana ya?" kata batin Naruto.

"Nee-chan, lihat rambutnya mirip duren kan?" bisik Hanabi ke Hinata.

"Iya, mirip" balas bisik Hinata.

"Mereka sedang bisik-bisik apa?" gumam batin Naruto.

"Hoi!, kepala duren sini kita main!" teriak Hanabi memanggil Naruto.

Hiashi yang sedang bersama Jiraya, mereka berdua hanya tersenyum.

"Ke-kepala duren?" gumam Naruto, sambil menatap bosan.

"Jiraya, kembalilah menjadi tangan kananku" ujar Hiashi.

"Maaf Hiashi-sama.

Saya memutuskan untuk berpetualang, untuk masalah menjadi tangan kanan mungkin bocah itu saja yang akan mengantikanku" balas Jiraya.

"Bocah itu?, apa kau bercanda mana mungkin dia bisa menjadi tangan kananku" ucap Hiashi.

"Untuk saat ini belum namun nanti dia akan menjadi seorang yang melampauiku" ujar Jiraya.

"Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu?"

"Karena saya suka warna mata biru yang menunjukan sebuah tekat dan masadepan yang indah" ujar Jiraya.

"Kedengarannya kau serius" gumam Hiashi.

"Saya sangat serius" balas Jiraya.

"Jadi kau sudah bisa meramalkan masadepannya" gumam Hiashi.

"Mungkin" jawab Jiraya.

Hiashi menatap datar ke arah Jiraya yang dia kenal terkadang sangat mengesalkan

Flash Back End.

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 10

[ Menma ]


	10. Chapter 10

[ LoveStory ]

#Drama

#Romance

#Action

#Adventure

#Martial arts weapon

#Shoujo

#Kingdom

Pair : SasuSaku.

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Rate : M

Alur cerita tentang kerajaan nuansa China.

Chapter 10

[ Menma ]

Author Note : Hehe.. Baru sempat nulis lanjutannya semoga ada yang baca

Sekarang Senpai bakal jarang pake panggilan sopan dalam bahasa jepang khusus di akhir nama kayak : Kun, Chan, Senpai, Sama, Dono.

Biar gak bingung kan ada juga yang baca tapi gak ngerti basa jepang yang cukup simple ni nah mulai di ff yang baru aja.. alah kelamaan langsung aja ya?

Senpai gak pinter ngobrol/ngomong soalnya mohon dimaklumi ya!

Hari-hari menjadi pelayan di istana Uchiha sangat melelahkan

sampai-sampai aku tidak sempat untuk membalaskan dendamku. Kesempatan hanya ada waktu malam hari. Aku mengendap-endap keluar dari asrama menuju kediaman Madara dan ketika aku sedang terburu menuju tujuanku ada seseorang yang sedang berbicara dengan Madara. Seseorang itu adalah putra mahkota kedua

Sasuke Uchiha kelihatannya sedang membicarakan hal yang penting.

Mereka berdua masuk kedalam rumah dengan penjagaan yang ketat diluar rumah itu.

Untunglah aku sudah belajar bagaimana cara agar bisa tidak diketahui penjaga.

Aku membawa tali yang kuberi pengait besi yang kokoh. Kulemparkan tali yang kupegang sampai tersangkut diatas rumah kutarik beberapa kali untuk memastikan bahwa tali ini kuat agar membantuku memanjat keatas. Seluruh kekuatan kukerahkan di kedua tangan mengenggam erat tali dan sesekali dengan bantuan kaki yang memijak tembok.

Dengan hati-hati kupijak genteng sambil berusaha tetap tenang.

Saat membuka selah untuk mengintip dari selah genteng yang ku tarik pelan. Aku dapat melihat mereka berdua dengan jelas untunglah aku memakai pakaian berwarna hitam hampir diseluruh tubuh dan wajah ini sudah kupastikan tertutup dengan aman.

"Kau ingin menyerang kerajaan Hyuuga?"

"Iya paman. Apa kau bisa membantuku?"

"Tentu saja pamanmu ini bisa membantumu apalagi dalam hal yang paman suka ini."

'Sial aku tidak mendengar lanjutan pembicaraan mereka.'

Aku hanya diam sambil duduk melihat rembulan yang indah. Angin yang sangat sejuk begitu menenangkan hatiku yang selalu terbalut masalalu yang pahit. Saat aku melihat keadaan sekitar dibawah rumah, para penjaga mulai berpatroli dengan membawa obor sebagai penerangnya. Aku mencari sisi yang gelap agar tak terlihat oleh mereka.

"Jangan sekarang waktunya ketahuan.."

Cahaya dari obor mulai mendekat kearahku dengan sigapku melemparkan pisau yang kupegang melesat, menancap tepat dikepalanya.

"Gawat!"

"Ada penyusup!"

Salah satu dari temannya melihatku. Aku berlari dengan sekuat tenaga sampai harus melompat ke sebrang rumah.

Tak.

Tak.

Tak.

Tak.

"Siaaal! Hwaa!"

Brak!

Aku hanyalah orang bodoh yang berlari diatas rumah tanpa berpikir dulu yang kupijak adalah genteng yang kini beberapa disebelahku salah satunya sampai mengenai kepalaku.

Aku melanjutkan untuk belari walaupun di rusuk kananku sangat terasa nyeri, mungkin tadi terbentur sesuatu saat aku terjatuh tadi.

"Hei! Kau lebih baik menyerahkan diri! Atau mati!"

10 penjaga menghadangku. Benar-benar hebat pantas saja kerajaan ini selalu menang perang. Anak buahnya saja cepat sekali mengepungku.

"Wah-wah ada santapan malam hari.."

Madara dan Sasuke mereka menghampiri 10 penjaga itu. Madara mencabut pedang yang ia bawa sementara Sasuke menatapku sangat tajam seperti elang yang bersiap untuk menerkam mangsanya.

"Kenapa kalian diam! Serang dia!"

"Hwaaah!"

Suara teriakan serempak 10 penjaga itu saat menyerangku. Aku melirik kesegala arah sambil mengenggam kedua belati yang kubawa.

Trang!

Srek!

Walaupun keadaan tidak menguntungkan paling tidak belati yang kupegang berhasil menancap dan menyayat leher salah satu penjaga yang menyerangku.

Madara hanya bersiul dan sesekali tersenyum puas saat aku berhasil membunuh penjaganya. Nafasku terasa berat ketika para penjaga telah tergeletak tak bernyawa di dekatku. Pakaian berwarna hitam yang kupakai terasa sedikit basah karena darah penjaga yang kubantai seperti hewan ternak.

"Pestanya baru saja dimulai.

Kau akan kujadikan pajangan! Kepalamu itu pasti akan menjadi penghias gudangku!"

"BERISIK!"

Mereka berdua terkejut saat aku berteriak sambil menyerang Madara sebisaku.

"Kau wanita ternyata. Menarik!"

Traang!

"Madara! Kau akan mati di tanganku!"

Dugh.

"Cerewet."

Sekali pukulan di perut. Dia berhasil membuatku hanya bisa tergeletak pasrah.

"Hahaha... Kau cantik juga, hmm lebih baik ku nikmati dulu tubuh jalangmu ini."

"Paman, lebih baik

kau bunuh saja dia."

Aku hanya bisa tergeletak dengan kedua tangan yang tergenggam erat. Aku melirik Sasuke dengan tatapan murka karena ucapannya itu sangat biadap.

"Hn, dia kelihatannya marah?"

"Marah karena dia akan mati terlalu cepat."

"Kalian berdua benar-benar sampah! Cuh!"

"Pintar sekali kau meludah, jalang!"

Plak!

Aku benar-benar hancur karena untuk pertama kalinya ditampar habis-habis oleh seseorang yang amat menikmati apa yang dilakukannya. Keinginan balas dendamku seperti jalanku untuk pergi menyusul yang meninggalkanku untuk selamanya.

"Ah!"

"Suara mu lucu sekali" ucap Madara sembari menjambak.

"Cih!"

"Kau mau kemana Sasuke?"

"Aku bosan melihatnya" ucap Sasuke yang pergi meninggalkanku dan si brengsek Madara.

Madara membawaku ke kamar baginda raja. Baginda raja hanya diam dengan menatap tegas ke arahku. Aku hanya diam berlutut dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan.

"Pelacur bodoh ini mata-mata. Baginda raja kau harus memberi hukuman pancung pada si pelacur ini."

"Dia mata-mata?" gumam Itachi bersamaan dengan tatapan tegasnya.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

"Sakura, kau kelihatan menyedihkan sekali."

"Baginda raja mengenalnya?"

"Dia pelayan disini, Paman."

"Mm, pelayan? Tapi aku seperti pernah melihat si jalang ini entah di mana."

"Paman bisa biarkan aku berdua dengannya? Aku ingin menanyainya dan apa tujuannya."

"Baiklah. Paling tidak besok pagi dia akan mati haha..."

Setelah Madara keluar dari kamar. Itachi baginda raja yang disegani ini membimbingku untuk berdiri.

Dia membuka ikatan tali di tangan ku dan melihat keadaanku sangat detail.

"Apa tujuanmu?"

"Balas dendam."

"Hn, balas dendam?"

Itachi menuang teh di cangkir kramik berwarna putih.

Dia menyuruhku untuk duduk dan meminta untuk menjelaskan semuanya tapi aku menolak dan berkata 'ini adalah sesuatu yang pribadi.'

"Apa kau ingin membunuh Pamanku? Kau menyelinap ke rumah Paman Madara?

Aku yakin kau punya tujuan yang sedang kupikirkan?"

"Kalau itu benar apa Baginda raja akan membunuhku sekarang?"

Srpth.

"Minumlah teh mu."

"Aku tidak haus."

"Sakura, kau besok akan mati. Minumlah dulu."

Aku hanya bisa diam tak menjawab dan mengikuti permintaannya.

Di istana Hyuuga. Naruto sedang melamun melihat rembulan dari jendela kamarnya, Naruto sedang merasa mengawatirkan sesuatu yang sulit dimengerti olehnya sendiri.

"Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ya?"

Naruto bergumam dan mondar-mandir di kamarnya ia sampai memutuskan untuk push-up 100 kali agar perasaan yang menganggunya cepat menghilang dan alhasil gelisah mulai menjadi-jadi sulit dipahami karena apa dia gelisah?

Naruto keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju taman belakang istana. Dia memilih untuk duduk di bangku kayu yang tersedia di taman itu. Naruto melihat dengan pandangan sayup sambil mencoba mengingat kenangannya yang hilang tak tersisa sedikitpun.

"Menma, apa itu kau?"

Naruto menoleh kebelakang saat mendengar panggilan dari seorang gadis remaja yang bekerja sebagai pelayan di istana.

"Shion?"

"Ternyata benar ini kau, aku pikir oranglain."

"Duduklah. Kau belum tidur?."

"Aku belum bisa tidur.

Menma, rambutmu kau warnai hitam ya? Tadi kukira oranglain."

"Hehe.. Cocok tidak?"

"Sangat cocok."

Mereka duduk berdua, besama menikmati indah bulan dimalam hari. Sepoi-sepoi angin malam menyisiri surai Naruto yang kini ia warnai hitam.

"Malam ini ada sesuatu yang mengangguku."

"Apa itu?" Shion bertanya sambil menoleh.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau. Sepertinya akan ada sesuatu buruk akan terjadi."

"Semoga saja tidak akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

Menma, kau sudah menjadi jendral yang kuat jika ada sesuatu yang buruk di istana ini. Kau tidak akan diam itu pasti kan?"

"Hah, tentu saja. Percuma usahaku selama ini jika hanya bisa diam."

Naruto tersenyum kepada Shion yang ikut tersenyum juga.

#BERSAMBUNG

#NEXT

#Chapter 11

[ Dewi Kematian ]


	11. Chapter 11

**[ LoveStory ]**

 **#Drama**

 **#Romance**

 **#Action**

 **#Adventure**

 **#Martial arts weapon**

 **#Shoujo**

 **#Kingdom**

 **Pair : SasuSaku.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Alur cerita tentang kerajaan nuansa China.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11.**

 **[ Dewi Kematian ]**

.

.

.

.

'Aku tidak mungkin berakhir seperti ini. Aku masih belum menyelesaikan balas dendamku.'

Sakura Haruno hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaannya dan menerima hukuman apa yang akan dia terima nantinya. Di ruangan utama kerajaan, Itachi tersenyum tipis sembari melihat ke arah Sakura yang kini sedang berdiri untuk menerima hukuman.

"Baginda raja, menurut saya anda harus memberi hukuman yang sangat berat untuknya karena mencoba untuk membunuh tuaku Madara."

"Hn, tenanglah dulu. Aku masih memikirkannya."

Salah satu kasim yang tadi berbicara lantang ia langsung bungkam saat Itachi membalas ucapan kasim itu. Sakura semakin menundukan kepalanya dan menutup rapat mulut agar tidak memprotes sedikitpun.

"Pasti gadis itu akan mati pagi ini."

"Hn."

Sasuke dan Madara menunggu keputusan yang akan diambil oleh Itachi atau Itachi sendirilah yang akan membuat hukuman untuk Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno, kau bisa melihat ke arahku sebentar."

Semua yang ada ditempat itu terkejut karena Itachi meminta sesuatu yang terdengar aneh bagi mereka. Sasuke hanya mengerutkan kening dan sementara Madara hanya menguap karena merasa bosan.

Itachi tersenyum lagi ketika Sakura melihat ke arahnya. Itachi berdiri dari singkahsananya dan menatap tegas ke arah depan.

"Sakura Haruno! Karena kau telah mencoba untuk membunuh keluarga kerajaan! Aku Itachi Uchiha! Memberimu hukuman cambuk 100 kali dan mengasingkanmu!"

"Apa! Baginda raja itu hukuman yang sangat ringan!"

"Kau ingin memprotes keputusan rajamu?"

Kasim yang memprotes keputusan Itachi. Kasim itu langsung bersujud dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena kelancangannya.

"Terimakasih baginda raja. Semoga anda panjang umur."

"Terimakasih." balas Itachi saat mendengar ucapan Sakura yang tiba-tiba.

Saat di altar tempat hukuman cambuk. Sakura hanya duduk bersimpuh sambil menatap lurus ke arah depan. Begitu banyak orang dan pelayan kerajaan yang melihat ke arahnya seperti tontonan yang wajib untuk dilihat.

Tenten yang dekat dengan Sakura. Tenten hanya bisa menangis dalam diamnya dan mencoba untuk tersenyum saat melihat Sakura.

"Bagi siapa saja yang mencoba berkhiyanat! Nasib kalian akan seperti gadis bodoh ini!"

Teriakan yang begitu lantang memberi peringatan tegas untuk semuanya. Sakura hanya tersenyum ketika mendengar pengumuman untuk rakyat dan penghuni kerajaan.

"Satu!"

Takh!

"Arkk.."

Hukuman cambuk dimulai dan berlangsung sangat lama. Cambuk yang dililit menyurupai kawat berduri itu menyayat kulit dan merobek pakean Sakura yang berwarna putih.

Sasuke menatap tegas ketika melihatnya, entah mengapa sepertinya Sasuke sedikit cemas tanpa sebab yang pasti.

"Kau kenapa seserius begitu hah?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah kiri sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Madara.

"Hn?"

"Dasar bocah."

.

.

.

.

"50!"

Tak!

"Arrkk! Sa-sakit.."

Sakura berteriak lirih ketika menerima cambukan yang ke-50. Dia berusaha menahan semuanya namun pada akhirnya Sakura pun berteriak 'sakit' yang amat terdengar menyayat hati.

Tenten tidak sanggup melihatnya lebih lama ia memutuskan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sakura tidak dapat menahan cambukan yang bertubi-tubi menyayat punggungnya. Dia hanya bisa berteriak bercampur isakan ditambah lagi ujung pedang yang tajam dan berkilau ditujukan di leher kanannya agar Sakura tidak melawan.

Hukuman yang terbilang kejam tanpa kedua tangan terikat namun leher di todong sebilah pedang. Dipaksa agar menahan semua rasa sakitnya sendiri.

"100!"

Tak!

"Aaakhh!"

Bruk.

Sakura hanya bisa terbaring lemas dan memandang langit biru dengan tatapan kosong. Airmata terus mengalir, dia sampai lupa apa yang terjadi dengan punggungnya. Darah mengalir di lantai kayu yang dilapisi karpet berwarna hitam.

"Bawa dia ke penjara!"

Salah satu algojo berteriak nyaring seketika itu juga para prajurit mengikuti perintah.

Itachi hanya tersenyum dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya ia melangkah untuk kembali ke ruangan kamar miliknya. Sementara Sasuke hanya menatap tajam ke arah prajurit yang membawa Sakura.

"Pelacur itu kuat juga bisa bertahan sampai 100. Kalau oranglain pasti sudah mati."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Madara yang sedang bergumam diakhiri senyuman ramah.

"Paman kau kenapa?"

"Aku suka pelacur itu."

"Hn?"

.

.

.

.

"Tempat ini pantas untukmu!"

Plak.

Dak.

Salah satu prajurit menampar dan merebah kan Sakura sampai menghantam tembok bata merah di penjara. Sakura hanya terduduk lemas dan ambruk merebahkan diri. Dia seperti sudah tidak dapat merasakan apapun.

"Kapten, dia kasihan sekali."

"Hah! Kasihan kau bilang? Apa kau mau jadi penghianat!"

"Maaf saya lancang tapi dia itu wanita. Hukuman untuknya ini terlalu kejam."

"Ayo kita keluar. Dan kau jangan terlalu lembek seperti itu!"

"Baik kapten!"

"Kita prajurit dari Uchiha. Kau harus kejam agar bisa bertahan di medan perang!"

"Ba-baik! Saya mengerti!"

.

.

.

.

Lantai tanah berlapis jerami seakan menusuk punggung yang terasa sangat perih namun Sakura hanya bisa menatap kosong dalam lamunannya. Dia masih sanggup bertahan walau hanya bisa memandang langit ruangan penjara.

"Naruto, Sai. Aku sakit.. Aku minta tolong carikan obat nanti aku buatkan masakan yang lezat.."

Sakura bergumam dalam lamunannya ia tersenyum dan terisak berpikir dia sudah gila dan menunggu waktu untuk mati dipenjara.

Tubuh terasa dingin dan panas. Pandangannya semakin tidak begitu jelas semua seakan berputar.

"Tuan Sasori, Deidara. Aku tidak bisa membalaskan dendamku.

Aku masih lemah.."

Pintu penjara mulai terbuka. Sasuke dan tabib yang ada disebelah Sasuke kini mendekat melihat keadaan Sakura yang begitu menyedihkan.

"Dia masih hidup?"

"Tuanku, gadis ini masih sanggup bertahan walaupun keadaannya sangat kritis."

"Kalian! Bawa gadis ini ketempatku!"

Prajurit yang dibelakang Sasuke dengan sigap membopong Sakura membawanya untuk ke kekediaman Sasuke.

"Tuanku, apa anda yakin membawanya?"

"Hn, kau obati dia semampumu. Masalah baginda raja dan petingi itu masalahku."

"Ba-baik saja mengerti."

"Hn."

Sakura dibawah alam sadarnya.

Dia bermimpi kejadian kematian Sasori dan Deidara berulang-ulang namun dia hanya bisa menyaksikan semuanya.

"Madara! Aku akan membunuhmu!"

Sakura menyerang Madara dengan membabi-buta mengayunkan pedang tanpa arah yang pasti. Madara terus menghindar dan menebas Sakura yang langsung terkapar tak berdaya.

Suasana hutan menjadi tempat yang gelap hanya ada Sakura yang hanya bisa menangis karena dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

"Hiks.. Ak-aku akan membunuhmu!"

Sakura bangun dan menatap kosong kesegala arah. Dia menyayat telapak tangan kirinya dan melihat darah yang menetes.

"Dengan cara apapun aku akan membalaskan dendamku, walaupun harus menjadi iblis sekalipun."

.

.

.

.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **NEXT**

 **#Chapter 12**


	12. Chapter 12

**[ LoveStory ]** **#Drama** **#Romance** **#Action** **#Adventure** **#Martial arts weapon** **#Shoujo** **#Kingdom** **Pair : SasuSaku.** **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.** **Rate : M** **Alur cerita tentang kerajaan nuansa China.** **.** **.** **#Chapter 12**

Sasuke melihat Sakura kini sedang terbaring ditempat tidur. Tabib istana yang sangat Sasuke percaya ia memeriksa keadaan Sakura dengan teliti.

"Kabuto, apa dia baik saja?"

"Dia sangat kritis. Saya akan berusaha agar keadaannya lebih baik."

"Hn."

Di taman istana kini sedang ada pria yang sedang melihat indahnya rembulan dimalam yang hening.

Pria itu bernama Shin, lengkapnya Shin Hatake. Dia adalah teman masa kecil Sakura dan Naruto.

"Kenapa aku memikirkan Sakura? Semoga keadaannya baik saja dan bisa membalas dendam." Shin bergumam lalu ia tersenyum.

"Selamat datang kembali Shin."

Shin menoleh kebelakang ia melihat sosok seorang raja yang disegani di kerajaan Hatake. Kakashi Hatake adalah raja yang baik sekaligus ayah angkat yang sangat bijak bagi Shin dengan nama masalalunya Sai Shimura.

"Baginda raja!"

Shin atau tepatnya Sai kini berlutut untuk memberi hormat kepada Kakashi yang tersenyum di balik masker berwarna hitam yang menutupi bagian wajahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu seperti itu.

Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai anakku sendiri."

"Maaf baginda saya paham. Maaf atas kelancangan saya" balas Sai.

Kakashi melihat sekitar ruangan dan terfokus pada lukisan seorang wanita di dekat pintu menuju taman belakang.

"Ini lukisanmu?"

"Saya baru belajar saat diperjalan menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan melukis."

"Mm.. Siapa wanita di lukisan ini?"

"Dia murid saya."

"Muridmu? Kau menjadikan seorang wanita menjadi murid?"

Kakashi bertanya tentang wanita yang ada dalam lukisan. Sai menceritakan semuannya dan sebuah rencana balas dendam Sakura terhadap Madara yang langsung membuat Kakashi terkejut.

"Apa kau bilang? Madara? Apa wanita itu sudah gila!"

"Tapi saya yakin Sakura pasti bisa membalaskan dendamnya."

"Shin, kau belum tau siapa sebenarnya Madara. Bukan hanya gelar jendral yang kuat di medan perang saja yang dia miliki. Kesadisannya saat ditengah pertempuran sangat mengerikan."

"Saya tau itu tapi ini keyakinan saya."

"Semoga saja keyakinanmu itu benar Shin."

Sai tersenyum sebagai balas ucapan Kakashi.

Pria bersurai hitam dengan tatap mata biru cerah kini sedang menatap lurus kedepan. Naruto Uzumaki yang kini dikenal sebagai Menma berlatih di tengah malam karena pikirannya yang sedang khawatir tidak menentu.

"Huaaa!"

Brak!

10 prajurit langsung tumbang saat Naruto mengayunkan tombaknya. Dia menatap tegas ke arah mereka semua.

"Kalian semua cepat bangun! Ini baru saja dimulai!"

Di lantai marmer ke-10 prajurit itu kini tergeletak karena kelelahan dan hampir 5 jam mereka berlatih sangat keras. Naruto menghela nafas dan pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Mereka payah sekali. Aku bosan bersikap manis terus." Naruto bergumam disetiap langkah kakinya.

"Kau terlalu keras pada bawahanmu."

Naruto berhenti melangkah ketika mendengar suara yang tidak asing baginya. Seseorang yang tidak asing bagi Naruto, kini sedang menikmati sake sembari menuju ke arah Naruto. Jiraya yang sangat dihormati oleh Naruto kini sedang memberikan berbagai nasehat sampai Naruto bosan mendengarnya.

"Kalau aku tidak keras pada mereka nanti saat bertarung pasti pasukanku kalah telak lagi!"

"Kau masih sama saja tidak berubah. Rambutmu itu kau warnai hitam aneh sekali."

"Tapi cocok denganku kan?"

Percakapan antara guru dan murid itu lebih mengarah ke hal dewasa. Naruto hanya geleng kepala mendengar kata-kata Jiraya.

"Dasar orangtua mesum. Kau kemana saja?"

"Jalan-jalan cari hiburan."

"Hi-hiburan?" Naruto menyengir ketika mendengar jawaban Jiraya.

Saat di kediaman Naruto.

Jiraya menceritakan semua pertualangannya selama setahun belakangan ini. Nama yang asing begitu Jiraya banggakan karena seorang yang Jiraya banggakan adalah Tsunade pemimpin dari kerajaan Senju.

"Oppai nya sangat besar dan dia seksi. Aku akan main kesana lain waktu."

"Pa-pantas saja sampai melupakanku, ternyata karena hal itu.."

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu bocah? Kau dengar tidak ceritaku!"

"Aku dengarkan santai saja. Hey, orangtua mesum, kau bilang yang bernama Tsunade itu kuat?"

"Lumayan walaupun wanita dia bisa menghabisi 15 orang sekali serang."

"Hah! Li-lima belaaas!"

"Haha.. Kenapa kau terkejut itu wajar dia itu pemimpin dari kerajaan Senju setelah Hasirama."

"Padahal dia wanita tapi kuat sekali."

"Karena dia memiliki tujuan."

"Tujuan?"

"Wanita cantik oppai besar itu memiliki tujuan menghancurkan kerajaan Uchiha."

"Hah! Itu mustahil di kerajaan ada Madara juga Sasuke yang ingin kuinjak mukanya yang sok tampan itu!"

Brak!

Naruto mengeprak meja dengan kepalan tinjunya seketik itu juga Jiraya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Mana sake nya!"

BRAK!

Suara yang teraman lantang di kamar yang luas. Tsunade Senju seorang putri yang memimpin kerajaannya sendirian ketika orangtua dan kakeknya pergi meninggalkannya disusul dengan seseorang yang ia cinta.

Shizune yang menjabat sebagai penasehat sekaligus tangan kanan Tsunade. Shizune sangat panik dan terburu-buru membawa 20 botol sake untuk Tsunade.

"Putri ini sake nya!"

"Kau lama sekali!"

Tsunade menengak sake itu dengan rakus. Seorang pemimpi yang terlihat urakan dengan sikapnya itu kini menatap lurus ke arah Shizune.

"Aku ingin mrmbunuh jendral Uchiha itu dengan tanganku sendiri! Shizune siapkan pasukan malam ini kita menyerah Uchiha!"

"I-itu tidak mungkin pasukan kita kalah jumblah juga jendral terkuat kita habis saat bertarung melawan kerajaan Akatsuki walaupun kita imbang."

"Habis..."

"Ini karena putri memberi perintah penyerangan habis-habis dengan formasi segitiga, tiga penjuru serangan kita terbaca oleh Yahiko dan Conan."

"Haha.. Tapi mereka mundur karena rencanaku itu! Cepat tuangkan sake nya!"

"Baik!"

Seminggu kemudian setelah Sakura menerima hukuman. Tanda-tanda keadan Sakura mulai membaik sampai terdengar oleh Itachi. Itachi yang memang sudah tahu bahwa Sasuke yang menolong Sakura, Itachi terlihat senang mendengar kabar itu.

"Dia benar-benar kuat."

Itachi berjalan-jalan di taman istana ditemani oleh pemberi informsinya.

"Baginda raja."

"Ibusuri?"

Seorang ibu yang Itachi hormati kini sedang menuju ke arahnya. Mikoto Uchiha yang baru saja tiba dari perjalanannya berpergian untuk berkunjung ke desa masa kecilnya telah kembali ke istana.

Seseorang yang ada disebelah Itachi dan pelayan pergi untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. Mikoto tersenyum ketika melihat putra nya kini sedang termenung memikirkan sesuatu.

"Baginda raja tidak biasanya melamun, anda sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Saya tidak memikirkan sesuatu."

"Benarkah?"

Mikoto tersenyum diikuti oleh Itachi membalas senyuman ibu nya. Mikoto lebih dekat dengan Itachi karena memiliki sifat yang ramah dan mudah diajak bicara dan berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke terkadang menunjukkan sifat pendiamnya.

 **BERSAMBUNG** **NEXT** **#Chapter 13**


End file.
